totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pojedliśmy to i napijmy się "Czarnego Balsamu"
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 4 Informacje: *buahahahahaha Statek: Piętro drużyny Slayerów Temple (-1p) Pokój nr.1 "Kate" ... Pokój nr.2 "Abby" Na Abby czekała pełna gama garderoby oraz różnojakich kosmetyków, jako nagroda za poprzednie wyzwanie oraz bilet do klasy luksusowej. Ona sama już nie spała. Właśnie kończyła medytować i zdawała się być gotowa na kolejną dawkę wrażeń związanych z programem. Po medytacji, nakarmiła kameleona i mogła pozwolić sobie na minutę zabawy z nim. Później zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Zauważyła kosmetyki, które ją tylko odstraszyły, gdyż szybko uciekła od nich wzrokiem. Abby: 'Nie, nienawidzę tej marki z tej produkcji... *widać, że miała już do czynienia z owymi kosmetykami, musiały pochodzić z jej kraju...* Ooo, czyżby to oznaczało kolejny nasz kierunek? ''Na myśl o Łotwie się wręcz ucieszyła, bo tęskniła trochę za krajem, ale po chwili coś jej się przypomniało i zrobiło jej się bardzo smutno. Wolała prędko odpędzić te myśli. Na próżno, docierał do niej pewien nieprzyjemny zapach, który tylko podsycał smutek. 'Abby: '''Może jakaś biblioteka lub czytelnia. Powinno być coś ciekawszego *powiedziała pewnie, bo na pewno mogło być coś po jej języku lub sąsiednim co by jej podeszło* ''Z tą myślą wyszła z pokoju i poszła szukać biblioteki. Nie kierując się zapachem dochodzącym z kuchni. Pokój nr.3 "Brian" Po ostatnim dniu ponownie zmęczony bardziej niż zwykle Brian postanowił postać do nieco późniejszej pory. Na moment się przebudził po to by zasłonić bulaj by światło mu nie raziło po oczach. Okrył się jednak miał nieco niepokojące jak dla niego sny. '' '''Brian: '''Nie.. hnm... mm... *burknął jeszcze kilka razy kręcąc się z boku na bok* ''Siedział samemu na podłodze w ciemnym pustym niekończącym się pomieszczeniu. Nieoczekiwanie obok niego pojawiła się Abby grająca w przedstawieniu oraz jego wygląd był taki sam jak w czasie sceny. Wyraźnie czuł jej dotyk na sobie będąc przerażonym. Po chwili widniał za kulisami podając rekwizyty czy to Michaeli, Melissie czy Rhysowi nie unikając przy tym kontaktu. Coraz bardziej ogarniała go dziwne uczucie furii a także płaczu. Skulony nie wiedział co robić. Powtarzał przez dłuższy czas: "Nie zbliżajcie się, nie zbliżajcie się". Podłużne cienie padające na niego powoli się kurczyły a on czuł zbliżające się osoby. Była to właśnie to właśnie jego cała drużyna z występu teatralnego tyle że z twarzami kota którego skatował w czasie poszukiwań. Przez chwilę w wszystko zanikło i słychać było dalsze szlochanie gdy leżeli poobijani, powyginani w swoich własnych posokach spływających w stronę Briana. Powoli uniósł wzrok spoglądając na splamione dłonie po czym nagle znowu wszystko zniknęło. '' Wybudził się właśnie gwałtownie będąc lekko przepoconym z powodu koszmaru. Przysłonił oko dłonią, po chwili drugą lekko masując sobie powieki. Cały ten czas ciężko oddychał nie mogąc zebrać przez chwilę myśli. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. '''Brian: '''Koszmar? ''Odsłonił nieco kołdrę i podniósł się. Przetarł ponownie oczy. Jego serce powoli przestawało mu dudnić jak szalone. Pot też nieco ustąpił. Chwycił w stronę szuflady wyciągając coś czym mógł się nieco przetrzeć. '''Brian: '''Uspokój się. Na pewno nigdy więcej to się nie wydarzy. ''Ponownie kilkakrotnie odetchnął kilkakrotnie. Wolał nie wracać wspomnieniami do tego snu. Rozejrzał się po swojej kajucie w której się znajdował. Był nieco zmęczony występem, nawet jeśli publicznością było jedynie jury w składzie prowadzących z ekipą. Samo pomieszczenie wydawało się w miarę przestrzenne i wygodne. Pięknie zdobiona szafka, niewielka toaletka, kilka bujnych roślinek no i wiele innych miłych dla oka ozdóbek związanych głównie z morzem. Nie zauważywszy wcześniej uwagę przykuł przedmiot leżący obok niego przy szafce nocnej. '' '''Brian: '''Czy to możliwe? Mój ukochany jak się stęskniłem!!! ''Sięgnął natychmiast po urządzenie i przytulił do piersi jakby to jego najcenniejszy skarb na świecie. Faktycznie był to dla niego cenny skarb. Miał tam wszelkie swoje harmonogramy, plany, dokumenty, prywatne wspomnienia i wszystko co mieściło się w nim. Od początku show wiedział, że będzie musiał wypełnić lukę. Teraz będzie to mógł sobie na bieżąco. Samo to go znacznie ożywiło. '' '''Brian: '''Heh szykuje się długie przedpołudnie z nosem w ekranie. ''Włączył go oczywiście wpisując swoje wszystkie hasła. Dodatkowo miał zabezpieczenie w postaci skanu twarzy z tęczówkami. Zainwestował w niego słone pieniądze zbierane przez dłuższy czas. Głównie na pamieć by pomieścić ogrom danych jakie tam umieścił. '' '''Brian: Trzeba będzie coś poszukać. W końcu jesteś zbyt cenny by tymi spoconymi łapskami cię używać. Chwilę zajrzymy też do biblioteki co nie? Podróżujemy po Europie a ja ledwo co skojarzyłem ostatnie trzy miejsca. Westchnął po czym podszedł do szafy chwytając za świeże ubrania. Oczywiście tylko teraz na wyjście. Drugie zapakował w gotowości, gdy zacznie swój poranny rytuał w łazience. Póki co schował organizer do szuflady. Wziął jedynie bilet pierwszej klasy. Prawdopodobnie to wejściówka dla zwycięzców więc był ciekawe jakie atrakcje go mogą spotkać. Po wizycie w biliotece wrócił wraz z książkami które szukał. Zaraz przy wejściu odłożył ją na blacie. Z pustym wzrokiem spojrzał się w stronę lustra. Instynktownie zdjął ubrania i odłożył na bok. Będąc jedynie w bokserkach chciał dojść do łóżka by poleżeć i odpocząć. Padł jednak po chwili. Leżąc i czując wszystko na raz - strach, radość, rozkosz, nienawiść, współczucie i zrozumienie. Dłuższą chwilę wgapiał się w sufit w pomieszczeniu myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym. Nim się nie spostrzegł zasnął wycieńczony. Łazienka: ... Piętro drużyny Jurgita jest naprawdę bardzo (x4) słodka (-2p) Pokój nr.1 "Rhys" Na zawodnika czekał nowy nożyk. Podpisane było "rudowłosa w nagrodę za wyzwanie" oraz bilet do klasy luksusowej. Chłopak po wyczerpującym dniu wszedł do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi, nie zakluczając ich jednak. Spojrzał na swoje łóżko, następnie rozejrzał się po pokoju, który nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie. Co pierwsze mu się rzuciło w oczy to, że pokoje nie miały prywatnych łazienek... Rhys: Faen... *warknął* Chłopak zerknał na stolik, na którym znajdował się prezent od prowadzącej za wygrane zadanie wraz z biletem na luksusową część statku. No tak... wyzwanie, chłopak przypomniał sobie co zrobił. Pozostało liczyć, że nie natrafi nigdzie na swoją byłą towarzyszkę z drużyny... Zrzucił z siebie ubrania i założył na siebie... fioletowy szlafrok. Ehh jak bardzo brakowało mu czerwonego. Zabrał ręczniki i udał się do łazienki, zamykając wcześniej pokój na klucz. Jako że było to pierwsze piętro, na które się schodziło, Melissa bardzo szybko je znalazła. Na piętrze były tylko trzy podpisane pokoje, więc z łatwością znalazła ten należący do Rhysa. Jednak kiedy zapukała nikt jej nie otworzył, a gdy sama nacisnęła klamkę odkryła że drzwi były zamknięte. Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że wygrali wyzwanie, ale nie mogła ot tak zapomnieć tego co chłopak zrobił w trakcie sztuki, może nie spróbuje wyrzuci go za burtę? Nie, aż tak bardzo się tym nie przejęła. Nie chciała czekać pod drzwiami na przyjście chłopaka. Wyjęła zatem wsuwkę z włosów oraz drut, który wcześniej przypadkiem znalazła na pokładzie i zaczęła otwierać zamek. Po kilku minutach sprawnego szperania zamek puścił, a dziewczyna weszła do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi... Chłopak wracał odświeżony i zamyślony spod prysznica. Podszedł pod drzwi swojego pokoju i próbował je odkluczyć, ale... coś mu nie grało. Wcale nie były zakluczone... Rhys: Hę? *spojrzał zdziwiony* Po chwili chłopak pokręcił głową uznając, że ze zmęczenia musiał po prostu zapomnieć je zamknąć. Jak gdyby nigdy nic złapał za klamkę i wszedł do środka. Pech chciał, że wchodził tyłem by natychmiast zamknąć za sobą drzwi i je zakluczyć. Gdy już to zrobił odwrócił się w stronę pokoju, a tam... czekała już Melissa. Norweg był w kompletnym szoku, nie, określenie szok to za mało... Klucz wypadł mu z ręki, pech chciał że akurat pod nogi hiszpanki, a on zamknął drzwi... Dziewczyna siedziała na łózku, miała założoną nogę na nogę i skrzyżowane ręce. Uważnie śledziła wzrokiem każdy ruch Norwega od momentu gdy wszedł do pokoju. Schyliła się powoli i podniosła klucz. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę obracając go w dłoni. Nie okazywała żadnych uczuć, ale fakt że udało jej się zaskoczyć chłopaka dał jej dużo satysfakcji. Melissa: 'Zadowolony z przebiegu wyzwania? To już twoja kolejna wygrana. ''Chłopak widząc postawę dziewczyny nie był zaskoczony, ale był zmieszany. Fakt, że jakimś cudem znalazła się w jego pokoju był zdecydowanie niepokojący... 'Rhys: '''Ymm... razem je wygraliśmy. *odparł przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie* ''Spodziewał się, że jest tutaj w zupełnie innym celu... '' '''Melissa: '''Och ależ oczywiście, chociaż jako kapitan postanowiłeś przejąć inicjatywę, by zadbać o autentyczność, nieprawdaż? *wycedziła ze słodkim uśmieszkiem* ''Skit... - jakby to rzekł pewien Szwed. '''Rhys: Poniosły mnie emocje... *odwrócił lekko głowę, jakby chcąc uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z dziewczyną* Nie planowałem tego... Zero drogi ucieczki. Był zdany kompletnie na łaskę Melissy. '' '''Melissa: '''Nie planowałeś? *zaśmiała się cynicznie i zmierzyła chłopaka morderczym spojrzeniem* Tak się składa, że była to sztuka improwizowana i myślałam, że bardziej kontrolujesz to co robisz *wstała gwałtownie z łózka* Co Ty sobie myślałeś?! Że zapomnę, albo to zignoruję jakby nigdy nic? *powiedziała już nieci spokojniej ale z wyczuwalną ironią w głosie* ''Chłopak został zapędzony w kozi róg. Jeżeli czegoś szybko nie zrobi, no to może się niefajnie dla niego skończyć... Rhys: To nie tak... *kręcił głową, zaczął czuć się trochę dziwnie i nieswojo, oparł się ręką o komodę* Dawniej prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie psychozy, ale teraz... jest jakoś inaczej. Bliżej mu było do aktorskiego Rhysa z poprzedniego zadania... Rhys: Naprawdę Cię przepraszam, to się nie powinno wydarzyć. *złapał się za głowę, albo to statek odpływał albo chłopak miał inne dolegliwości* Melissa: 'Oczywiście, że nie powinno, są pewne granice co do tego, na co można sobie pozwolić przy osobach które ledwo się zna *założyła ręce i ponownie zmierzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem* ''Chłopak postawił kilka kroków na przód i usiadł przy pokojowym stoliku. Jego stan zmienił się bardzo szybko w przeciągu tylko kilku minut, chociaż może czuł się gorzej od dłuższego czasu? Nawet z twarzy wyglądał na bardziej przygnębionego niż zwykle, czyżby miało to związek z bitwą myśli jakiej doświadczył w łazience? A może nadal jej doświadczał? Melissa niewątpliwe miała racje, jego zachowanie było niedopuszczalne i karygodne. Nie wiedziała jednak co działo się w Rhysowym móżdżku. '''Rhys: Ta sztuka to był błąd... *mruknął cicho spuszczając głowę* Sięgnął ręką po coś do kieszeni... '' ''Melissę dziwił stan chłopaka, nie była pewna czy mu odpuścić czy wymagać dalszych wyjaśnień. Melissa: 'Sztuka nie była błędem *powiedziała poważnie siadając na przeciw chłopaka* Ale to co zrobiłeś *mówiła już nieco spokojniej uważnie go obserwując* ''Chłopak wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni, trzymał w niej coś na podobiznę kartki. Zawahał się chwilę, ale ostatecznie położył ją stoliku, czystą stroną na widoku. Oparł dłonie o stolik w taki sposób, by otaczały kawałek materiału który był w ich zasięgu. '''Rhys: Wiem. *mruknął spuszczając głowę* Zachowywał się tak jakby chciał jej coś powiedzieć, jednocześnie walcząc z wewnętrznym sobą który nie chciał tego zrobić. Melissa westchnęła widząc rozterkę Norwega. Melissa: 'O co chodzi? *spojrzała na kartkę, a później z powrotem na chłopaka wyczekując odpowiedzi* ''Rhys milczał dłuższą chwilę, tym razem nie mógł ukryć twarzy, ponieważ dziewczyna była znacznie bliżej, a przy jej spostrzegawczości nie było by to możliwe. Chłopak westchnął i szybko odwrócił kartkę... a właściwie to zdjęcie. 300px Patrzył na owe zdjęcie z wyjątkowo poważną, można by rzec nawet smutną miną. '' ''Melissa uważnie przyjrzała się fotografii. Nie była pewna jak zareagować w związku z nagłą zmianą tematu i atmosfery, ale gdy zobaczyła zdjęcie...wiedziała że dowie się czegoś nowego o byłym kapitanie slayerów. 'Melissa: '''Wyglądałeś na szczęśliwego *westchnęła, rozpoznając od razu chłopaka* ''Przyglądała mu się wyczekując jakiejś reakcji i opowieści... '''Rhys: To jest Rose... *dotknął palcem dziewczynę na zdjęciu* Była Rose... *przełknął ślinę spuszczając wzrok* Na chwilę zamilkł, zastanawiając się czy na pewno chce o tym dziewczynie mówić. Sama w końcu powiedziała wcześniej, ledwie się znają. Jeżeli jednak chciał się jej wytłumaczyć ze swojego postępowania to chyba nie było innej opcji. Rhys: To co Ci zaraz powiem ma związek z tym co się wcześniej wydarzyło, nawet ekipa nie ma o tym pojęcia... *westchnął ciężko* Nikomu innemu na świecie o tym nie mówiłem. *mruknął poważnie, a jednocześnie smutno* Aż do teraz... *dodał* Melissa zmarszczyła lekko czoło, nie chciała zmuszać chłopaka do zwierzeń. Była jednak ciekawa i wiedziała, że Rhys sam podejmie decyzję co to tego, co jej powie. Kiwnęła więc tylko głową, by kontynuował, a sama dalej siedziała w ciszy. Rhys: Dwa lata temu poznałem ją na wycieczce integracyjnej organizowanej przez dom dziecka... Zabawne, że nigdy wcześniej jej w nim nie widziałem, a była w nim całe życie, tak jak ja... *uśmiechnął się lekko, w wiadomym celu* ... Pojawia się retrospekcja. Rhys siedzi w ostatnim rzędzie autokaru, przy oknie. Siedział i patrzył na przechodzącego clowna, który wbrew stereotypom nie był gruby i uśmiechnięty, a szczupły, smutny i miał podarte ubranie. W pewnym momencie usłyszał przyjazny głos dziewczyny zwracający się do niego. Była to wspomniana wcześniej Rose. Rose:' Przepraszam, mogę się dosiąść? ^^ Rhys odwrócił głowę zaskoczony w stronę dziewczyny. Była taka uśmiechnięta i słodka, że nie sposób było jej odmówić. ''Rhys: J-jasne!'' ''Rose: Dziękuje.'' Usiadła uśmiechnięta obok chłopaka, zaraz po tym wyciągając do niego rękę, ze słodkim uśmiechem spoglądając na chłopaka. ''Rose: Jestem Rose. ^^'' ''Rhys: R-Rhys...'' Uścisnął jej dłoń, a ona zaśmiała się lekko z powodu jego nieśmiałości. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się burak... ... Rhys: Po wycieczce zaczęliśmy spędzać coraz więcej czasu razem, świetnie się dogadywaliśmy... *miętolił lekko wspomniane wcześniej zdjęcie* Nawet zostaliśmy parą, dałabyś wiarę? *zaśmiał się ironicznie* Melissa w milczeniu słuchała tego co mówił chłopak. ... Rose i Rhys siedzą na dachu sierocińca i obserwują zachód słońca, które było tego dnia wyjątkowo pomarańczowe. ''Rose: Piękny zachód słońca...'' Chłopak pokiwał głową na znak, że podziela opinię przedmówczyni. ''Rhys: Chciałbym, żeby zawsze takie były. *uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny*'' ''Rose: Ja teeeż! ^^ *odwzajemniła uśmiech*'' Chłopak zarumienił się, odwrócił głowę by ukryć to przed kompanką. Rose zauważyła dziwne zachowanie chłopaka. ''Rose: Rhysku? Coś nie tak? *spojrzała zmartwiona na chłopaka*'' Rhys przygryzł wargę, usilnie próbował zachowywać się normalnie. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny i uśmiechnął. ''Rhys: To nic. :)'' Kłamał. Rose zdążyła już trochę poznać chłopaka i wiedziała, kiedy jego uśmiech jest szczery, a kiedy nie. ''Rose: O jejciu...'' Wywróciła oczyma i złapała chłopaka za ramiona, a następnie przybliżyła do siebie... pocałowali się. Chwila ta została uwieczniona na tle zachodzącego, pomarańczowego słońca. ''Rose: Teraz zawsze takie będą. :3'' ... Rhys zaczął się trochę trząść, prawdopodobnie ze stresu. Po prawym policzku spłynęła mu łezka, nadal jednak nie podnosił wzroku. Rhys: Gdy byłem przy niej wszystkie problemy życia codziennego... po prostu znikały. Byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi. *miętolił dalej zdjęcie* Dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica... byłaby nasza rocznica. *poprawił się, po czym po drugim policzku spłynęła mu kolejna łza* Chłopakowi zaczynał drgać głos, a opowiadanie przychodziło mu z naprawdę wielkim trudem. Rhys: Pół roku temu miała urodziny, zabrałem ją do kina na romans... *pociągnął nosem* Kochała romanse, a ja kochałem ją, więc obejrzeliśmy go razem... *ponownie uśmiechnął się pod nosem* ... Późnym wieczorem Rhys i Rose wychodząc z kina, mają na sobie ubrania zimowe, trzymają się za ręce... ''Rose: Naprawdę się wzruszyłam! *śmieje się, spojrzała na chłopaka zalotnie* Widziałam, jak uroniłeś łezkę na zakończeniu hehe... ;3'' Chłopak zarumienił się lekko. ''Rhys: Weeeź, po prostu... coś mi wpadło do oka! *odparł poważnie*'' Dziewczyna zachichotała i pocałowała chłopaka w policzek. ''Rose: Jesteś taki uroczy gdy się wstydzisz. :3'' ''Rhys: Ehh... no dobra, masz mnie. *spuścił głowę zawstydzony*'' ''Rose: Haha, wiedziałam! :D'' Przytuliła swojego chłopaka. ''Rose: Jak wrócimy do sierocińca to możemy powtórzyć tą scenę jeśli chcesz...'' Rhys spojrzał zaskoczony na Rose. ... Rhys: To miał być nasz pierwszy raz... *po jego polikach poleciały kolejne łzy* Naprawdę chcieliśmy być razem na zawsze... I wtedy... *pociągnął nosem* ... Oboje idą pustą, ciemną ulicą. Do sierocińca zostały im dwa skrzyżowania. Trzymali się za ręce, oboje byli szczęśliwi i zakochani... przechodzili obok grupki lokalnej dresiarskiej społeczności... W pewnym momencie jeden z nich złapał dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął do siebie. ''Dres #1: Kochana zostaw tego leszcza, zobacz. *wskazał na swoją rękę i bicepsa* To jest prawdziwy facet. :D'' Dziewczyna była przestraszona, pierwszy raz znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. ''Rose: P-proszę mnie puścić...'' ''Rhys: EJ! Zostaw ją! *wydarł się podchodząc do niego*'' Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, ponieważ jego koledzy zdążyli zagrodzić mu drogę, a byli od niego dwa razy więksi... ''Dres #2: Masz jakiś problem młody?'' ''Dres #3: Szukasz guza?'' ''Dres #2: Zjeżdżaj stąd bo Ci mordę obije. *splunął na chłopaka*'' Rhys postawił odruchowo krok do tyłu, jednak... ''Rose: Rhys! *krzyknęła przestraszona*'' ''Dres #1: Zamknij się to nie będzie tak bolało! *odparł dobierając się do dziewczyny*'' Chłopak stał przed trzema osiłkami i nie był w stanie nic zrobić... teoretycznie. Widział przerażenie swojej dziewczyny w oczach... to dodawało mu odwagi. Musiał ją ochronić, za wszelkę cenę. ''Rhys: Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem?! Puść ją albo...'' ''Dres #1: ALBO CO?!'' Chłopak zacisnął pięść i spojrzał na osiłków. Dwóch z nich wyciągnęło w jego kierunku kosy (noże) i gotowi byli do ataku. Widząc jednak jak krzywdzą jego dziewczynę czuł, że zrobi dla niej wszystko, nawet odda własne życie... ''Rhys: ...Cię zabije.'' ''Dres #2: Dawaj kurwa!'' Oboje rzucili się na chłopaka... ... Rhys: Mieli noże, ale nie byli zręczni... jednemu z nich wyrwałem go i zraniłem w ramie... Drugi rzucił się na mnie, ale przywaliłem mu rurką którą wziąłem odruchowo z ziemi... i wtedy. *chłopak na chwilę zamilkł, łzy wręcz ciekły mu po polikach* Ten przeraźliwy krzyk... Chłopak puścił zdjęcie i zacisnął pięści. ... ''Dres #1: O kurwa! Spierdalamy!'' Dresiarze przestraszeni obrotem sytuacji szybko ulotnili się z miejsca zdarzenia. Rhys stał z przerażoną twarzą, wszędzie była krew... ''Rhys: R- Rose...'' Chłopak podbiegł do dziewczyny. Rose była cała we krwi, leżała na ziemi i nie ruszała się, w jej brzuch wbity był nóż... ''Rhys: Rose!'' Padł przed dziewczyną i podniósł jej głowę na ramiona. ''Rhys: Kochanie! Nie, nie, nie, nie...'' Zaczął głaskać ją po głowie, po jego policzkach zaczęła spływać masa łez. Chłopak rozpaczliwie próbował coś zrobić, zaczął rozglądać się wokół siebie. ''Rhys: Pomocy! Wezwijcie karetkę!'' Krzyczał tak jeszcze kilka razy, ale nikt nie zareagował... oprócz jednego człowieka, od którego usłyszał z okna: "Zamknij mordę, ludzie chcą spać." Załamał się. Dlaczego nikt nie chciał im pomóc? ''Rhys: Rose...'' Ponownie zwrócił się do dziewczyny, ku jego zaskoczeniu dziewczyna spoglądała na niego i uśmiechała się... z oczu spływały jej łzy. ''Rhys: Rose! *mówił do dziewczyny* Wszystko będzie dobrze, nic się-'' ''Rose: Rhys...'' Chłopak przestał mówić, chciał wysłuchać swojej ukochanej. ''Rhys: ...Tak?'' Dziewczyna mrugnęła wolno oczyma, to co chłopak widział... to był prawdziwy obraz umierania. Rose umierała, na jego rękach... ''Rose: Kocham Cię skarbie... Nigdy nie przestanę Cię Kochać...'' Po tych słowach dziewczyna wolno opadła na ramiona chłopaka, zamknęła oczy, przestała płakać... nastała cisza, martwa cisza... Chłopak spoglądał na dziewczynę ze łzami w oczach, jednocześnie na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość... ... Rhys podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Melissę. Jego twarz produkowała wodospad łez, twarz ukazywała człowieka wyczerpanego, który przeżył coś czego nikt nie byłby wstanie sobie nawet wyobrazić. Rhys: Te słowa... były prawie identyczne do tych które powiedziałaś na scenie... Ciągle mam w głowie ostatnie słowa Rose... *pociągnął nosem, schował twarz w dłoniach* Ja po prostu musiałem... ja... musiałem zrobić to, czego nie zrobiłem wtedy... Chłopak kompletnie się rozkleił. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie już ani słowa. Zatopił się we własnych łzach i cierpieniu, które towarzyszyło mu przez ostatnie 6 miesięcy. I to wszystko przez nieszczęśliwy zbieg wydarzeń jaki miał miejsce w Oslo... Melissa była w szoku. Jej pierwszym odruchem było przytulenie Norwega. Z początku ze względu na swoją naturę nie chciała mu wierzyć, myślała że zmyśla i kłamie jak większość ludzi, by ją udobruchać, ale gdy się rozpłakał. Przez chwilę czuła się winna, ale nie mogła przecież wcześniej wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Nie było sensu roztrząsać już tej sprawy. W końcu Rhys przeprosił przecież dziewczynę i opowiedział jej trochę o sobie, a sam przecież też nie miał powodów by jej ufać. Poczekała w ciszy, aż chłopak się wypłacze. Odsunęła się od niego powoli i spojrzała mu w oczy, po czym się lekko uśmiechnęła. Był to ciepły i przyjacielski uśmiech, nie oceniała go. W jej oczach mógł zaś dostrzec wdzięczność i wybaczenie. Chciała dać mu trochę swobody, wstała więc i podeszła do drzwi, od kluczyła je, a kluczyk zostawiła w zamku po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi... Rhys: Mam prośbę... *odpadł przerywając na chwilę swój mały dramat* Nie wspominaj o tym nikomu, proszę Melissa. Melissa: 'Oczywiście *odpowiedziała bez chwili namysłu, ale zanim nacisnęła klamkę to przyszła jej do głowy ostatnia myśl i zawahała się przez moment* Gdybyś chciał pogadać, bez zobowiązań, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć *dodała ciszej i wyszła z pokoju nim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć* ''Idąc po korytarzu dumała nad tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło i miała nadzieję, że nie pożałuje swojej oferty. ... Po dłuższym okresie chłopak jakąś się ogarnął, w koszu leżało pełno chusteczek, a on sam przestał już płakać. Czując potrzebę przejścia się postanowił opuścić pokój, wcześniej go zamykając. Pokój nr.2 "Capriciosa" Tymczasowo pokój otrzymał również Szwed. Pokój nr.3 "Suzie" ... Łazienka: ... Cichy norweg po chwili poszukiwania dotarł do upragnionej łazienki. Potrzebował prysznica by zmyć z siebie czas odbyty na podróży koleją, spędzony na wyzwaniu oraz... emocje mu towarzyszące. Znalazł to czego potrzebował, czysty prysznic w pomieszczeniu białym jak w szpitalu, z zasłonką. Wszedł do ostatniego w rzędzie i zasłonił się. Powiesił szlafrok na wieszaku i ustawił sobie temperaturę wody, najbardziej odpowiadała mu letnia. '''Rhys: Uhh... *woda poleciała mu na plecy* Zaczął się dokładnie opłukiwać z każdej stronie ciała, może nie było tego po nim widać, ale higiena osobista była dla niego bardzo ważna. Wziął gąbkę, mydło i zaczął się szorować. Wyglądał przy tym jak żywy trup, dosłownie. W jego głowie aktualnie trwała mała wojna myśli, z którą musiał sobie sam poradzić. Nagle na prawym ramieniu chłopaka pojawił się... mniejszy Rhys. Był niemal identyczny co jego większy braciszek, tylko trzymał w ręce kapiący krwią nożyk. Podrzucał go sobie w powietrzu pogwizdując radośnie. Slayer Rhys: Ej cieniasie! *krzyknął piskliwym głosem* Czego się obijasz, już dawno powinieneś pozbyć się tego truchła! Chłopak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ na drugim ramieniu pojawił się inny mniejszy Rhys, ale ten zamiast noża trzymał... nic nie trzymał, był identyczny tylko mniejszy. Z oczu patrzyło mu jednak inaczej. Patient Rhys: Nie słuchaj tego idioty. Nie pamiętasz co było ostatnio jak go posłuchałeś? *mruknął podirytowany obecnością slayera* Slayer Rhys: Ej! Nie wcinaj się w rozmowę, bo Cię wypatroszę! Patient Rhys: Chciałbyś zwyrodnialcu. *wywrócił oczyma* Kłótnia tych ludków była o tyle zabawna, że każdy z nich miał cieniutki i wysoki głosik. Slayer Rhys: W sumie to jestem zwyrodnialcem... kocham krew. <3 Nagle oberwał mydłem w głowę i zniknął. Patient Rhys: Zrób z tym fantem co uważasz, byle nie iść tą drogą... *mruknął, po czym również zniknął* Duży Rhys miał niezły mętlik w głowie... ta bitwa myśli niczego mu nie ułatwiła, a wręcz wszystko bardziej mu skomplikowała. Rhys: Ehh. *westchnął ciężko* Nie zauważył nawet kiedy, a już był cały umyty. Zamknął prysznic i szybkim ruchem ręki wziął jeden z ręczników. "Wysuszył" się dokładnie i wrzucił ręcznik do kosza, który stał przed prysznicami. Założył na siebie szlafrok i udał się się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. ... Piętro Marchewek Sophie (-3p) Pokój nr.1 "Benji" ... Szwed siedział na krawędzi swojego łóżka i wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w szarą wykładzinę, która pokrywała w całości podłogę w jego pokoju. Blondyn miał na sobie białe sneakersy, szare, wąskie rurki, szarą i cienką bluzę. Na bluzę dodatkowo miał założoną skórzaną kurteczkę z sięgającymi tylko do łokcia rękawami. Strój był wystarczająco modny aby satysfakcjonować Szweda i zaspokajać jego wrodzony narcyzm. Z upływem czasu wygląd chłopaka ulegal także innym, mniejszym zmianom. Na jego twarzy pojawiał się leciutki ślad zarostu. Chłopak w końcu miał w pokoju lustro i mógł się przeglądać i skontrolować. Podjął decyzję, że wytrzyma jeszcze trochę bez brzytwy... Wracając do lustra, to Szwed siedział właśnie naprzeciwko niego. Oprawione w elegancką, rzeźbioną, drewnianą ramę lustro wisiało na ścianie naprzeciw jednoosobowego łóżka. Oprócz pełnienia swej oczywistej funkcji zwierciadła dodawało pomieszczeniu stylu i elegancji. Co ciekawe, w tamtej chwili siedzący na skraju łózka Benji wcale nie przyglądał się niczym Narcyz swojemu odbiciu. Model tak jak zostało wspomniane akapit wyżej koncentrował spojrzenie swych szaroniebieskich oczu na szarej wykładzinie. Można było się domyślić, że to wcale nie podłoga zbudza zainteresowanie chłopaka. On myślał, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. To nie ulegało wątpliwości. '' ''Benji'ego dręczyły rozmaite myśli. Począwszy od towarzyszących mu od początku show rozterki związane z brakiem telefonu, po problemy bardziej aktualne. Sprawy jednak przybierały dość korzystny obrót, więc na przystojnej twrzy Szweda wkrótce zagościł uśmiech... Benji: 'Perfekt! *wykrzyknął nagle i klasnął* ''W odruchu porównywalnym wręcz z tikiem, chłopak przeczesał włosy. Uśmiechając się szeroko upewnił się w lustrze, czy jego starannie ułożona fryzura nie straciła... Po fryzurze, a przed powrotem do myśleniu o "sprawach aktualnych" blondyn musiał jeszcze po napawać się swym widokiem. Bialutkie, równiutkie ząbki, czarujący uśmiech. Czuł niezwykłą satysfakcję. Wiedział, że praca nad sobą się opłaciła. Jednak nawet on nie mógł patrzeć na siebie całą wieczność, aż tak próżny nie był. No tak, myślenie o reprezentowaniu sobą jednego z 7 grzechów głównych prawie doprowadziło do kolejnego ciągu głębokich rozmyśleń. Na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawiło się zwątpienie... Musiał to przepędzić. Blondyn wstał i przeciągnął się aż zaskrzypiała ciasna, czarna skóra. Ziewnął rozkosznie i pogładził się po twarzy. '' '''Benji: '''Nie ma go, ha! *mówił do swojego odbicia* Ten pustak odpadł! ''Nietrudno było odgadnąć o kim mówił Szwed. Rzecz jasna chodziło o jego niedawnego kolegę z drużyny. Chociaż dotychczas tego nie ujawniał, Benji był strasznie sfrustrowany tym, że nie pozwolono mu się wykazać w zadaniu teatralnym. Scena była żywiołem chłopaka, a tymczasem sprowadzono go do roli Trolla ukrytego za makietą. Ta porażka bolała Benji'ego podwójnie. Nie dość, że nie wygrali, ba, nawet przegrali, to jeszcze Szwedowi perfidnie odebrano możliwość wykazania się w zadaniu, które było dla niego totalnie po warunkach. Sytuację osładzało to, że eliminacja poszła zgodnie z planem. Koniec w końcu uśmiech na trwałe zagościł na twarzy Benjiego. Z pozytywnym nastawieniem podszedł do drzwi, przekręcił gałkę i wyszedł na korytarz. Zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki wdech... Już wiedział gdzie pójdzie. '' Pokój nr.2 "Melissa" Dostęp do wszelkiej gamy ciuchów oraz bilet na basen do klasy luksusowej. Pokój nr.3 "Michaela" Dostęp do wszelkiej maści gamy ciuchów oraz bilet do klasy luksusowej. ''Michael obudziła się w pokoiku, a następnie ubrała się w rzeczy z wszelkiej maści gamy ciuchów. Wzięła bilet do klasy luksusowej, a następnie wyszła z sypialni. Łazienka: ... Część wspólna (0p) Kuchnia: Do kuchni, najczęściej obleganego miejsca na statku, wrzucone zostało ciało zmasakrowanego Charlesa. Głowa leżała na stole, natomiast reszta na ziemi... '' ''Do tego miejsca udała się właśnie Anne. Stwierdziła, że pewnie będzie tu jakiś zawodnik i po części miała rację... '''Anne: Co do cho... Brunetka wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że w kuchni leżą zmasakrowane zwłoki. Dziewczyna krzyknęła tak głośno, że jest dosyć duża szansa, że usłyszeli ją nawet w Norwegii. Po chwili dziewczyna złapała się za głowę. Anne: Pierd*lę! Kur*a! Co do cholery?! Anne wzięła głęboki oddech i jeszcze raz spojrzała na miejsce masakry. Anne: Kur*a! I jeszcze tłów blokuje lodówkę! Może ktoś to sprzątnąć?! Melissa była w drodze do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle usłyszała krzyk. Podążyła zatem do miejsca, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Zajrzała ostrożnie do kuchni, zobaczyła część trupa i stojącą nad nim nieznajomą oraz odrąbaną głowę. Domyśliła się, że tym kto krzyczał była dziewczyna, więc spokojnie weszła do środka i zbliżyła się do głowy trupa. '' '''Melissa:' Charles *mruknęła po cichu* Następnie obejrzała pozostałą część zwłok, która leżała na podłodze, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki brunetki... Anne tylko spojrzała na wchodzącą tu dziewczynę. Anne: Witam. Widziałam wczoraj twój występ, był całkiem niezły. Na imię mam Anne i jestem członkiem ekipy od poprzedniego odcinka. Trochę dziwnie się tak przedstawiać w takich... Okolicznościach. Melissa ciągle przyglądała się trupowi, ignorując ich nieprzyjemny zapach. Gdy Anne się przedstawiła, Melissa była tak zajęta tym, co zostało z Charlesa, że tylko odparła jej po cichu coś, co brzmiało jak "Hej"... niestety ku swojemu rozczarowaniu Hiszpanka nie znalazła przy zwłokach żadnych przydatnych przedmiotów, więc podniosła się z klęczek i rozejrzała się troszkę po ich otoczeniu... '' ''Ni z tego, ni z owego do kuchni w paradował Szwed. Chłopak musiał dostarczyć swojemu ukochanemu organizmowi niezbędnego do funkcjonowania jedzenia, nie było na to miejsca lepszego niż kuchnia. Tak czy inaczej Benji krocząc z typową dla niego pewnością siebie przestąpił próg i z przymkniętymi oczami szedł aż poczuł pod stopami coś lepkiego. Bliżej nieznane jeszcze wtenczas coś wydało z siebie dziwne mlaśnięcie i zachlupotało. Dźwięk sam w sobie był obrzydliwy, nie potrzebne jest chyba wspominać, że stawanie na to poniosło też za sobą nieprzyjemne konsekwencje związane bezpośrednio z percepcją. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziły doznania węchowe. W powietrzu dało się odczuć nieprzyjemny, metaliczny zapach wymieszany ze zgnilizną. Tego było za wiele. Benji musiał otworzyć oczy. Spojrzał i zobaczył zwłoki będące w beznadziejnym stanie. Nie krzyknął, ale odsunął się natychmiast. Przylgnął plecami do lodówki. Nie był osobą, która panikowała na widok zwłok, jednak ten makabryczny wygląd wywarł na nim pewne negatywne wrażenie. Zajęło to kilka sekund nim się otrząsnął i uświadomił sobie jak nieciekawa była jego reakcja. '' '''Benji: '''Skit... *przeklnął pod nosem* ''Szwed czuł uścisk w brzuchu, wziął głęboki oddech aby temu zapobiec. W podobny sposób radził sobie z tremą. Podziałało podobnie, też dość szybko. Chłopak z niezadowoleniem zauważył, że na jego bucie pozostało trochę obrzydliwej, czerwonej mazi. Pochodziła ona z rozdeptanej gałki ocznej, która na jakiś sposób opuściła wraz z nerwem wzrokowym oczodół i poturlała się po kuchennej posadzce, po to by finalnie skończyć pod podeszwą buta Szweda. Blondyn przyglądał się brudowi na podeszwie z niesmakiem. Co ciekawe stan obuwia w tamtej chwili przejął go bardziej niż fakt natrafienia na zwłoki. Chciał poprosić o chusteczkę by wytrzeć buta... Nie. Sam wziął ręcznik papierowy i zabrał resztę gałki ocznej z buta. ciałko szkliste trochę rozlało się po syntetycznej skórze, ale powinno nie być trudne do sprania się. '' ''Gdy ceremoniał czyszczenia buta dobiegł końca, Benji dopiero mógł zwrócić uwagę na to co się dzieje. Przyjrzał się ciału. Zidentyfikował je jako Charlesa. Głowa była w dość dobrym stanie... To znaczy możliwa była wzrokowa identyfikacja bez wiedzy medycznej. Szwed walczył nadal trochę z oddechem. Śmierć Luke'a bardziej nim wstrząsnęła. Drugi trup w życiu już nie wywoływał tak mocnej reakcji. Jakaś część chłopaka nawet czuła jakąś lekką, perwersyjną przyjemność... Benji: 'Karma kommer tillbaka... *mruknął po szwedzku* ''Kolejne sekundy minęły zanim Benji zwrócił uwagę na pozostałe osoby w kuchni. Były to Anne i Melissa. Za tą pierwszą chłopak niekoniecznie przepadał. Jego wzrokowa analiza z pociągu dala mu dość infromacji, które pozwalały czuć do Anne niechęć. Melissa za to była mu dość bliska w show. Szybko postanowił nadrobić długie chwile ciszy. '''Benji: '''Hej Melissa! *wykrzyknął radośnie* ''Natychmiast zganił się w myślach. Czy to było dobre, że wykazał taki entuzjazm podczas gdy miedzy nimi leżały zwłoki? Zmartwienie ukrył pod uśmiechem i modlitwą o to, by Hiszpanka miała do tego równie swobodny stosunek. On jako Szwed miał. Swobodny. '' '''Anne: Czy któreś z was może mi wyjaśnić czemu mamy tu trupa? Dziewczyna spytała zawodników. Nie oczekiwała, że będą coś na ten temat wiedzieli, pytanie to same nasunęło jej się na język. Anne: I witaj Benji. Przywitała chłopaka, którego z początku zignorowała. Benji już znacznie spokojniejszy przeciągnął się łapiąc dłonią kant szafki. Nie zwracał zupełnie uwagi na Anne. Benji: Nawet nie pytaj *mruknął* To co wystawiliśmy to była jedna, wielka, totalna porażka *spojrzał na moment na zwłoki porozrzucane w kawałkach po podłodze* Głównie za zasługą tego pana. Melissa również obdarzyła zwłoki przelotnym spojrzeniem nim odpowiedziała. Melissa: Może opuścimy więc kuchnię by ktoś mógł się w spokoju “tym” zająć? *skrzywiła się lekko przy ostatnich słowach* Benji pokiwał głową. Benji: Zacna myśl. Szwed podszedł do drzwi, elegancko otworzył je i zrobił miejsce Melissie dając jej jasny sygnał, aby poszła przodem. Uśmiechnął się przy tym. Melissa powstrzymała się od wywrócenia oczami i z lekkim uśmiechem przeszła przez drzwi. '' ''Benji poszedł zaraz za nią. Anne tylko spojrzała na wychodzącą parkę z lekkim zirytowaniem. Anne: A o mnie mówią, że jestem burakiem. Dziewczyna jeszcze raz spojrzała na pobojowisko. Od tego widoku straciła chęć jedzenia i wyszła z kuchni. Jadalnia: Melissa ponownie weszła jako pierwsza, wpuszczona przez Szweda. Blondyn wmaszerował zaraz za nią. '' ''Znaleźli się w jadalni. Pomieszczenie można było równie dobrze nazwać stołówką. Porozstawiane były po nim kwadratowe, białe stoliki. Przy każdym stały 4 krzesła; po 2 przy boku. Na blatach znajdowały się niebieskie kwadratowe obrusy położone rogami do boków. Jasnym było, że pomieszczenie miało mieć typowo marynistyczny klimat. Dodawały go ozdoby na ścianie; kotwice, liny i koła sternicze. '' ''Benji zaprosił Melissę do jednego ze stołów. Stwierdził, że rozmowa lepiej pójdzie na siedząco. Oczywiście jako wyuczony dżentelmen odsunął dziewczynie krzesło i upewnił się, że wygodnie się jej usiadło. Dopiero wtedy sam zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Usiadł prosto. Nie było mowy o podpieraniu się łokciami na blacie. Starał się wyglądać jak najbardziej reprezentacyjnie. Mimo, że gadał z koleżanką… Benji: Hm… To na czym skończyliśmy? *spróbował niewinnie wrócić do rozmowy z kuchni* Melissa: Na zwłokach i tym jak zawiniły za życia *odpowiedziała beznamiętnie chcąc sprawdzić reakcję Szweda* Benji: A, no tak *zaśmiał się lekko* Faktycznie, mało wdzięczny temat. Tym bardziej, że to były zwłoki Charlesa… Melissa: No tak, z tego co słyszałam to kusił los już od pierwszego odcinka *wzruszyła ramionami* Benji: Tak *skinął głową machinalnie* Suzie i Michael chciały… Pozwól na chwilkę… Szwed wstał raptownie od stolika i skierował się do ściany. Tam pod bulajem znajdował się przykryty białą, haftowaną narzutką drewniany stolik, zaś na nim stał szklany dzbanek z wodą. Na jej powierzchni dryfowały równo skrojone, dwa plasterki cytryny i samotny, nasiąknięty wodą listek mięty. Dzbanki towarzyszyły ustawione w wieżyczkę szklanki. Blondyn sięgnął po dwie znajdujące się najwyżej i ostrożnie ustawił je na stoliku. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co zrobić; w jakiej kolejności. Postanowił robić dobre wrażenie. Pod stolikiem, na taboreciku dojrzał okrągłą tackę. Ustawił na niej dwie szklanki i położył sobie ją na dłoni. W drugą rękę ujął szklane ucho dzbanka z wodą. Tak zaopatrzony skierował się z powrotem do Melissy. Podszedł wyprostowany, z uniesioną głową. Taki sposób chodzenia przypominał mu praktyki w modelingu; wybiegi, pokazy mody. Wracały cudowne wspomnienia. Odsunięty od swojej pracy Szwed starał się jakoś zapełnić lukę po uwielbianym przez siebie zajęciu. Trudno właściwie powiedzieć, czy robił to w pełni świadomie czy raczej automatycznie. Ostatecznie postawił tackę na stole, nalał wody do szklanki i podał ją Melissie. Potem nalał napoju sobie. Do jego szklanki wpadł plasterek cytryny i upatrzony przez chłopaka listek mięty. Ukończywszy obrządek odłożył tacę na stolik obok, zaś dzbanek odsunął na bok. Benji: Wracając… *zaśmiał się widząc spojrzenie Hiszpanki* No sorry, potrzebny jakiś napój *znowu się zaśmiał po czym kontynuował* Michael i Suzie chciały go wywalić już na początku. Ale Jurgita zabiła Luke’a *ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z wyjątkową niechęcią* Margaritta i Kate z resztą też chciały się go pozbyć, ale miał immunitet… Eh, tyle się dzieje… Melissa: Widać odpadł najbardziej niepożądany zawodnik, ech ciekawe kto będzie kolejny *wzięła łyka wody i westchnęła spoglądając przez okno* Blondyn pokiwał głową spoglądając na Melissę. Jego mowa ciała zdradza aktywny udział w rozmowie. Benji: Ciekawe, ciekawe… Oby nikt... z naszej drużyny *podniósł nagle wzrok na dziewczynę* Melissa uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Melissa: Wszystko zależy od tego jak poradzimy sobie z następnym zadaniem *oparła głowę na dłoni* Benji: Mhm… *pokiwał głową* Współpracowałaś już z Michael, jak było? Melissa: Hmm, za pierwszym razem bądźmy szczerzy nie mam pojęcia co robiła w trakcie zadania, ale nic nie znalazła. Za drugim razem natomiast Rhys jakoś skłonił ją do działania *ponownie wzruszyła ramionami* Szwed pokiwał wolno głową. Chciał zapytać o coś jeszcze. Odczekał chwilkę nim ponownie otworzył usta. Benji: A w ogóle *zmienił nagle głos. Dało się domyślić, że zmieni temat* Co to było na tym waszym przedstawieniu. To z Rhysem? Melissa szczerze myślała, że chłopak nie poruszy tego tematu, troszkę ją zamurowało, więc dla odwrócenia uwagi i kupienia sobie czasu sięgnęła po szklankę z wodą. Momentalnie przypomniało jej się jak nie tak dawno włamywała się do pokoju Norwega. Melissa: Nie ukrywam, nie spodziewałam się tego *powiedziała po odłożeniu szklanki* Jako, że sztuka była improwizowana *zawahała się i westchnęła* Nie była to przyjemna niespodzianka, ale skoro wygraliśmy, a on przeprosił, to już nie będę do tego wracać *wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym oddechu* Achh, a propo wygranej, mam straszną ochotę iść na ten cały basen *przeciągnęła się i przyglądała się reakcji Szweda przez przymrużone oczy, dawno nie miała okazji się z nim podroczyć* Benji: Basen… *powiedział jak gdyby był w transie* Wizja kąpieli w ciepłej wodzie i pokazania się światu w stroju kąpielowym była niezwykle kusząca. Pokazałby się nie tylko widzom reality-show, ale także uczestnikom. Już widział siebie przechadzającego się niczym Adonis w samych kąpielówkach wzdłuż niecki basenu… Wzbudzającego podziw i pożądanie… Benji: Chwila, chwila *otrząsnął się* Już nie gniewasz się na Rhysa? Myślałem, że nie puścisz mu tego płazem *podrapał się po głowie* Chciałem ciebie w sumie powstrzymać bys go nie zabijała. Melissa zaśmiała się lekko. Melissa: Haha, prawda bardzo długo chciałam wyrzucić go za burtę, ale jak tak zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć, to myślałam, że zaraz zemdleje *prychnęła lekko* Szkoda byłoby odpaść z programu za wyżycie się na innym zawodniku. Benji pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Benji: To prawda, szkoda by było gdyby ciebie wyrzucili… albo jego… Hiszpanka uniosła pytająco brew zachęcając blondyna do rozwinięcia tematu. Benji nagle się speszył. Odkrył za dużo siebie, za dużo swoich przemyśleń. Zawstydził się. Nie chciał tego okazywać… Wypuścił wolno powietrze zamykając oczy i zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi stołu. Benji: Po prostu polubiłem was. *rzekł z naciskiem* Co mówiłaś o basenie? *zmienił temat* Kąciki ust dziewczyny powędrowały w górę. Oczywiście zauważyła wszystkie zmiany zachodzące w chłopaku. Za późno starał się ukryć swoje emocje, był dość łatwy do odczytania, ale jednocześnie ciekawie było obserwować jego zachowanie w różnych sytuacjach. Jej uwadze nie umknęła również próba zmiany tematu. Melissa: No tak, zwycięzcy *powiedziała powoli* dostali specjalny bilet na basen i na luksusowe piętro *odparła niedbale* Blondynowi na wieść o basenie aż zaświeciły się oczy. Nie myślał nawet o tym, że przez przegraną i głupotę Charlesa stracił szansę na wspomniane przez Hiszpankę przepustki. Myślał wyłącznie o basenie i możliwym przechadzaniu się… no o tym co wspomniane zostało kilkanaście linijek wyżej. Tak czy inaczej myślał o tym rozmarzony. Dla każdego modela basen był miejscem by się pokazać. Po kilku męczących zadaniach byłby dodatkową super atrakcją i odpoczynkiem. Benji musiał się opanować. Spoliczkował się (dosłownie) i spojrzał na Melissę uśmiechając się nerwowo. Benji: To… Super *skrzywił się na moment* Cool… *drgała mu powieka* Melissa ledwo powstrzymywała się od pęknięcia śmiechem. Widziała na własne oczy do jakiego stanu go doprowadziła ta rozmowa. '' '''Melissa: Ekhm *odchrząknęła* szkoda jednak, że w kuchni są zwłoki i nie mogliśmy zdobyć nic do jedzenia…*łaskawie zmieniła temat* Benji: Hm? *spojrzał zaskoczony na dziewczynę* A, tak, tak *myślami nadal był przy basenie* '''' Melissa: Widzę że masz ochotę na ślimaki w sosie pomidorowym? *rzekła, była ciekawa jak bardzo pogrążony w myślach jest Szwed* Benji: Hm? Tak, tak… *trzymał się oburącz za głowę i wpatrywał w szklankę wody* Simbassäng… *mruczał jak zombie* Melissa: Baddräkt *mruknęła naśladując ton szweda* Benji: Tak, tak… Melissa spojrzała na chłopaka z politowaniem. Melissa: Allvarligt? Benji nagle ocknął się. Znajomy, rodzimy, szwedzki pozwolił mu się obudzić. Chłopak zarumienił się, strzelił facepalma. Benji: Odpłynąłem? Melissa: Tak *starała się powstrzymać uśmiech* Widzę, że nie najlepiej znosisz brak basenu *powiedziała już w lekkiej zadumie* Benji: He, he *zarumienił się* Mogę być z tobą szczery… Ale tak totalnie szczery? Nie powiesz nikomu? *nachylił się do dziewczyny. Przybrał poważny, nieco zmartwiony ton głosu* Już drugi raz tego samego dnia, ktoś mówił coś takiego dziewczynie. Ponownie, tak samo jak wcześniej, pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem przybierając równie poważny wyraz twarzy. Benji: Nie jest to może szczególnie romantyczne *zaśmiał się sam z siebie* Ale odwyk od modelingu, od Instagrama, od domu, od znajomych… Trochę źle mi robi *spuścił głowę* Momentami czuję się tu taki zagubiony… Melissa: Wszyscy za czymś tęsknimy, to naturalne, gdy jesteśmy daleko od tego co nam znane i bliskie *powiedziała, choć sama od dawna nie miała takiego domu* Benji może wyczułby lekki smutek w głosie Melissy, gdyby nie to, że sam miał gorszy moment. Uśmiechnął się serdecznie i pożegnał się z dziewczyną. Obiecał jej na pożegnanie dokończenie tej rozmowy. Melissa jeszcze przez chwilę po odejściu Szweda siedziała sama w jadalni, po czym również opuściła pomieszczenie. Plac do gry w tenisa ... Zamyślony Norweg przechadzał się po pokładzie i przypadkiem trafił tutaj... Na znajdujący się na głównym pokładzie niemałego promu kort tenisowy zawędrował także zamyślony Szwed... '' ''Idący w odwrotną stronę Norweg przypadkiem wpadł na Szweda... Rhys: Ou, wybacz. *pokręcił głową* Benji, który na skutek zderzenia aż upadł na ziemię, podparł się silnym ramieniem i wstał do pionu. Otrzepał swój szary strój i spojrzał na osobę, która dość niefortunnie znalazła się na jego drodze w środku przechadzki po zielonych karach serwisowych pojedynczego kortu. '' '''Benji: '''O, Rhys *w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta entuzjazmu* Widzę, że ekipa Skandynawii gustuje w zieleni *zaśmiał się spoglądając na zieloną nawierzchnię* '''Rhys:' No... tak jakby. *podrapał się nerwowo po głowie* W sumie minęło trochę czasu od ich ostatniej rozmowy... ostatni raz rozmawiali w Niemczech, a dużo się od tego momentu działo, oj dużo... Benji przechylił głowę, spojrzał z ukosa na Rhysa. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że minęły dwa zadania, a oni nie zamienili ani słowa. Aż do teraz. Szwed nie do końca wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę. Musiał się zebrać w sobie i wytężyć nabyte umiejętności socjalne. Benji: 'Ehm... I jak tam po odwiedzinach w Szwecji i w Norwegii, miło tak ojczystą Skandynawię odwiedzić, co nie? ''Pewien rodzaj dumy i podkreślenia istoty odwiedzin Skandynawii był rzecz jasna związana z zakorzenionym, lekkim nacjonalizmem Benji'ego. Chłopak spoglądał na swojego kolegę wyczekująco. Widząc, że ten nie spieszy się z odpowiedzią dodał: '''Benji: '''Wygrałeś obydwa razy... I przed tym też raz. Pławisz się w luksusach. '''Rhys: Tak, tak... *odparł pośpiesznie na pierwsze pytanie Szweda* Nie wiedział zbytnio jak podejść do rozmowy ze Szwedem. Sam był w rozsypce, tysiące myśli w głowie, a teraz jeszcze kombinować z rozmową... Rhys: Nie przesadzajmy. *wzruszył ramionami* Teraz role się odwróciły. *dodał cicho* Blondyn ponownie przechylił głowę, tym razem na drugą stronę. Zastanawiało go podejście Norwega. Kipiało od niego pesymizmem. Szwed wyczuwał to z daleka. Wyczuwał też, że Rhys nie jest szczególnie chętny na rozmowę o... właściwie niczym. Benji'emu do głowy wpadł inny pomysł. Benji: 'Hm... Coś nie jesteś skory do rozmowy... Może chcesz się trochę rozerwać? *zagadnął z uśmiechem* ''Norweg uniósł wymownie brew do góry, zaintrygowała go propozycja Szweda, chociaż domyślał się o co chodzi... '''Rhys: Seans Spirytystyczny? *zapytał, oczywistym tonem* Benji miał rację. Chłopakowi nie chciało się rozmawiać, ale przecież zawsze można spędzić czas w inny sposób. Benji: 'Czytasz mi w myślach... *stwierdził wcale nie zdziwiony* ... Biblioteka: ''W dziale z kryminałami pojawiła się rudowłosa, której żądza zabójstw została zaspokojona po zabójstwie pana Kszykacza. Przyszła sobie poszukać jakiegoś wymyślnego kryminału. Jednak nie mogła dosięgnąć najwyższej półki przez swój wzrost. Jak zaplanował zahaczył w pierwszej kolejności o biliotekę. Podszedł od katalogu chcąc znależć pozycje, która go interesowała. Kiedy odnalazł dokładną lokalizację skierował się mijając kolejne półki. W jednej z alejek zauważył jak ktoś przegląda niektóre z nich. Po okładkach domyślił się, że to dział dla fanów dzieł akcji, głównie kryminały. Rozpoznawszy postanowił podejść. Już gdy podchodził czuł w myślach, że się na pewno czerwieni. 'Brian: '''Prowadząca! To znaczy Jurgita tak? Życie potrafi zaskoczyć. ''Postanowił zachować niewielki dystans między nią a sobą. Wciąż czuł jednak niepokój z powodu burzliwego poranka. '''Brian: Co robisz w takim miejscu jak to? Dziewczyna wyrwana z rozmyslań i zła, że nie mogła dostać książki, spojrzała na chłopaka z byka. '' '''Jurgita': Uhhh... *mruknęła, po czym po chwili się uśmiechnęła* No tak, mówią, że prowadzę ten program. A Ty to oczywiście Brian O'Brian. *zrobiła delikatnie krok w tył, chcąc czuć się bezpiecznie i komfortowo* Co Cię tu sprowadza? Brian: 'Mnie? *podrapał się nerwowo po policzku* Powiedzmy, że nie byłem wybitny w szkole w tym geografii a wolę nie być takim ignorantem. Chciałem poszukać atlasu by dowiedzieć się nieco o krajach, które odwiedzamy. Na pewno będzie to też jakaś korzyść w przyszłych zadaniach czyć nie? ''Zaśmiał się nieco wstydliwie rozglądając się na boki. Co prawda nigdy nie był fanem kryminałów, jednak skoro już tutaj zajrzał to postanowił zerknąć na niektóre z nich. '''Brian: '''Myślałem, że książki nie są tak popularne w dzisiejszych czasach i nie spotkam tutaj nikogo. Sam pewnie bym nie przyszedł jakbym miał tutaj zasięg. ''Nieco ukradkiem próbował strzepać kurz, który mu osiadł od książki którą akurat wziął do rąk. '' '''Jurgita: A jesteś pewny, w które miejsce teraz docieramy? *spytała zaintrygowana* Bo z tego co wiem dowiadujecie się na miejscu. W Europie mamy multum krajów, naprawdę chciałoby Ci się tracić czas na atlat, niż spędzić na swoich ulubionych zajęciach? *spojrzała na niego, dłonią uderzając o szafkę i na naszą dwójkę spadł kurz* Rudowłosa była ciekawa reakcji chłopaka, bo wczesniejsza już go nieco zastanowiła, była wybitną obserwatorką. Na wszelki wypadek zrobiła jeszcze krok w tył. Jurgita: Ja lubię czytać, warto pobudzać wyobraźnie. Niektóre osoby tutaj też czasami przesiadują. Chyba nie doceniasz ludzi. *mruknęła udając oburzoną* Brian: 'Niezbyt, ale zawsze można nadrobić braki. *powiedział nieco piskliwiej niż zwykle* Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę robi to wrażenie. *kaszlnął* Pierwsze spotkanie w cztery oczy a już w twoich oczac jestem śmieciem patrzącym na ludzi z góry. Cudownie. ''Otrzepał się z kurzu, jednak przychodziło mu to z naprawdę wielkim trudem. Chciał uciec w stronę łazienki, jednak coraz bardziej zaczęła go intrygować. Czuł też niewielkie drapanie w nosie. Po chwili znowu kaszlnąl tym razem w chusteczkę. Jurgitka uśmiechneła się pod nosem, na temat słów chłopaka na temat siebie. '''Jurgita: I co? Tak zostawisz sprawę? Że pozwolisz, bym myślała, że oceniasz wszystkich z góry? *przewróciła oczami* Jakie to poniżające musi być dla Ciebie. Tak się starać, a tu jeb i już kiepsko wypadasz w oczach prowadzącej. *przystąpiła krok do przodu* Zastanawiało go zachowanie chłopaka, który się otrzepywał. Spojrzała na niego wymownie, chuchając delikatnie w jego stronę. '' '''Brian': Dlatego jestem taki bezużyteczny. Nieważne jak się staram nic się nie zmieni. *westchnął zadowalajaco* Tak pięknie dobierasz słowa, że aż czuję drżenie w niektórych miejscach i jest lepiej niz się spodziewałem. Na pewno więc nam coś zrobiłaś przy pierwszym przebudzeniu, gdy byliśmy nieprzytomni. Sama myśl wydaje się taka... Lekko drżał z wrażenia jakie sprawiała mu dziewczyna. Wyobrażnia też mu powoli zaczynała szaleć. '' '''Brian': Darowałabyś jednak swój oddech w moją stronę. Może... dyskretnie wysyłasz mi zarazki przed oddech bym coś złapał i znalazł się gdzieś w rynsztoku. Nikt by pewnie nawet potem o mnie nie pamiętał. Rudowłosa się zaśmiała. W teorii chłopaka mogło być wiele racji, gdyby nie jedno ale... Jurgita: ...no tak. Bo przecież w pierwszych dniach nie chodziłam skuta i mogłam wszystko kontrolować. Faktycznie, miałam możliwość Wam coś zrobić. Nie popadasz w paranoję? *powiedziała czując satysfakcję z zachowania chłopaka* Dziewczynie spotkanie szaleńca niezwykle się podobało, było to powiewem świeżości, a nie powrotem starej rutyny. '' '''Jurgita': Bezużyteczny jesteś *wzruszyła ramionami* Gdybyś był ważny, to może i bym rozważyła wysłanie Ci jakichś zarazków. Jesteś po prostu zwykłym palantem patrzącym z góry na innych i czującym się jak pępek świata. Nikomu bym nic złego nie zrobiła! *mruknęła wściekła* Brian: Bezużyteczny palantem na pewno. Pępek świata? Raczej nie. Choć jeśli mam być egocentrycznym dupkiem to też będzie chyba okej. Dalej się rumienił jednak przez chwilę zaczęło go coś zastanawiać. Zachowywał się tak głównie, by unikać bliższych spotkań i kontaktu fizycznego. Do końca jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze wszystkiego i chciał być czegoś pewny. Brian: 'Bez niczego mam po prostu bujną wyobrażnię. Może to przez to, że słabo odczuwam wstyd albo jestem zbyt szczery? *zaśmiał się nieco* Po prostu ja sam jestem swoją największą porażką. Jakoś nie jest mi z tym żle. ''Było w tym trochę prawdy. Potrafił sobie poradzić i ogarnąć wszystko, poza swoimi nawykami i osobą. Dziewczyna spoglądała na Irlandczyka jak na wariata. Tak, to było idealne określenie. '''Jurgita: Pewnie, aż za bujną. Ciekawe skąd się to wzięło. Tortuwali Cię w dzieciństwie? Byłeś inny to Cię jakoś wskazywali palcem? *spoglądała na niego pewnie i dumna bijąc mocno swoje epitety* I najprościej od każdego się izolować i twierdzić, że jesteś tym złym stworzeniem? Podeszła krok bliżej, mocno go akcentując. Jurgita: A może dałbyś się poznać ludziom od Twojej prawdziwej strony i nie gadać im swoich niestworzonych głupot, tylko by zobaczyli jaki jesteś w środku? *mruknęła, po czym skuliła głowę, tak by włosy zakryły jej smutną buźkę* Brian: 'Jest dużo prościej wtedy. Bez przywiązania nie czujesz rozczarować. Gdy się nauczy zamieniać rozumowanie i przyjmować wszystko wtedy można wyjść na tym nie tyle co bezboleśnie co czerpać przyjemność. Coś czuję, jednak. Jakby to powiedzieć ty moich pobudek i tego wszystkiego byś nie zrozumiała. ''Wydał się przy tym jakoś mniej zachęcony komentarzami dziewczyny. Powoli z tradycyjnego dziwnego spotkania z kimś i nie narażaniem się na ewentualne konsekwencje czuł coraz bardziej narastającą niechęć. '''Brian: '''No i cóż. Jak wspomniałem, jestem swoją największą porażką. Nigdy się z tym nie ukrywałem. Choć możemy się wysłuchać jesli opowiesz o Luku. Zdecydowanie brzmi to interesująco biorąc pod uwagę twoje zarzuty. Ciebie też ktoś torturował skoro posunęłabyś się do takiej metody pozbycia się przegranego. *uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo w jej stronę* Choć pewnie kolejną głupotę wygaduję jak już widziałaś. '''Jurgita: Owszem, bito i torturowano mnie, gdy byłam młodsza. *powiedziała wciąż nie podnosząc głowy* I jakoś muszę z tym żyć. *mruknęła, chociaż w jej głosie słychać było żal* Ale spróbuj komuś o tym napomknąć, to nie skończy się to miło. *dodała z żalem* Dziewczyna na chwilę przystanęła w miejscu i zrobiła parę kroków w tył opierając się o ścianę. Ta sytuacja nie była dla niej zbyt komfortowa. Jurgita: Co mam opowiedzieć o Luke'u? Zginął. Według regulaminu programu...ee.. złamał zasady... *szlochnęła cicho* nie ja je ustalałam... Ja tylko dostałam program. Brian: Cóż pewnie znowu cię zawiodę. Moja przeszłośc nie była tak okrutna jak twoja. Nie bito mnie, ale osoba którą kochałem zawiodła moje zaufanie i też przez to cierpię. Można powiedzieć "klątwa" jeśli w nie wierzysz. Spoglądał w stronę dziewczyny dość poważnym wzrokiem, jak na niego niespotykany. Kucnął i przysiadł na leżące książki nie zwracają uwagi na ich stan. Od początku wiedział, że i tak nie utrzyma się w idealnym stanie jak zwykł. Brian: 'Skoro jednak już na takie zwierzenie cię było stać to powiem, że moja matka nie przepadała za widokiem mnie bawiącego się na podwórzu z innymi dziećmi. Długo ukrywała prawdę przed ojcem. Wmawiała mi wiele rzeczy, chcąc mnie być przy sobie. Nie robiła mi nic złego jednak nie mogła znieść widoku mnie wśród obcych. *westchnął nieco rozżalony* Może na to nie wyglądam ale mam mocne uderzenie. Przez ten sposób wychowania i porady stawałem się właśnie agresywny w kontaktach ludzkich. Nie mówiłem nikomu, lecz zawsze czułem ból widząc jak ktoś cierpi przeze mnie. Dlatego właśnie się dystansuje. ''Przez chwilę poczuł niewielką zadumę nad tym co właśnie powiedział. Mało kiedy komuś o tym wspominał. Domyślał się, że zapewnie i tak go prześwietliła więc nic by nawet nie zyskał kłamiąc. '''Brian: To moja forma ucieczki. Jednak... *spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem* żaden najszczytniejszy cel nie usprawiedliwia przemocy, tym bardziej mordowania. Jurgita: Znam na wylot historię każdego zawodnika. *mruknęła* I wiem, że nie miałeś łatwo.Więc, nie masz mnie czym rozczarować. *przysiadła oparta o ścianę, wciąż nie spoglądając na Briana, ukrywając się pod osłoną swoich włosów* Zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę. Nie sądziła, że znajdzie się w tak niekomfortowej sytuacji, poza swoim bezpiecznym pokojem. Ostrożnie ważyła słowa. Jurgita: Różną każdy ma z nas za sobą przeszłość. I mimo, że nie była prosta, nie powinniśmy dawać się jej ponosić. A nie myślałeś, by jak kogoś choć trochę polubisz, spróbować z nim porozmawiać by zrozumiał Ciebie, dał Ci szanse? *pytała cicho* Temat zabijania nie skomentowała i spoglądała w ziemię. Brian: Właśnie dlatego tak się zachowuję. Ucieszyłabyś się, gdyby nieoczekiwanie właśnie osoba z którą się dowiadujesz cisnęła ci w brzuch lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób taki zraniła? *nieco pogryzł wargę* Ktoś kogo polubię? Może mam parę osób, którzy do tego przywykli i nawet rozmawiali ze mną pomimo moich dziwactw.Daję coś od siebie, ale koniec końców jesteśmy egoistami prawda? Jurgita: Z tego co obserwowałam na kamerach, zawsze zachowujesz odpowiedni dystans od ludzi. *mruknęła* Więc jeśli chcesz to potrafisz. Teraz tylko szukasz usprawiedliwienia, że jesteś inny. *odparła chłodno i powstała* Każdy jest egoistą. Na swój sposób, bo na swój sposób. Żyjemy jednak w społeczeństwie i jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że całe życie bedzie Ci to uchodziło płazem taka izolacja to się mylisz. Pewnie skończysz jak ten pojeb, którego grałeś. Swoją drogą, rola oskarowa. Brian: Oglądałaś mnie jak więc sprzątam, pewnie miałaś dostęp do organizera i dobrze wiesz o moich celach. Znowu widać było tą nutkę obrzydzenia w stronę dziewczyny w jego wzroku oraz od dłuższej chwili w słowach. Brian: '''Poradziłem sobie na ekonomi więc nawet jeśli przegram ułożę sobie życie w biurze czy fimie sprzątającej. Zawsze mam jakieś wyjście na normalne ułożenie życia. Nie każdy przecież musi je układać własnie z kimś. Przemasował tył głowy zastanawiając się przez dłuższą chwilę czy dalsza dyskusja będzie miała w ogóle jakikolwiek sens. Choć z głębi czuł do niej zawiść z drugiej strony nie dawało mu spokoju, że są w podobnych sytuacjach. '''Brian: '''Przeszłości nie zmienię bo byłem tym dziwakiem co bawił i rozmawiał z domestosem nie mając żadnych znajomych wśród rówieśników nie znającym sposobu by sobie z tym poradzić. W przyszłości mogę być jak w sztuce albo ku zaskoczeniu kimś całkowicie innym. ''Nagle się zerwał z siedzenia i podszedł do dziewczyny. Z całą swoja świadomością i wysiłkiem jaki w niego włożył ścisnął jej bez jakichkolwiek rękawiczek czy innego zabezpieczenia dłoń nie puszczając przez dłuższą chwilę. Całe jego ciało wyglądało na niesamowicie spięte w szczególności jego dłoń. '' '''Brian: '''Oboje zapewne go szukamy, z drobną różnicą. Nawet gdy ktoś mnie skrzywdził w jakikolwiek sposób nigdy, nigdy nie usprawiedliwiałem swoich działań i krzywd kryjąc się za "bo to przez matkę" czy jak ty w tej chwili "bo dostałam show". '''Jurgita: Oglądam każdego. Studiowałam Wasze życiorysy, by móc się przygotować w pełni do tego programu. *powiedziała kpiąco* Nie pisałabym się na ten program, gdybym nie była pewna, że osoby tutaj wybrane odpowiadało mojemu typowi zawodników. *mruknęła* Skrzętnie otoczyła się dłońmi tworząc bezpieczną barierę. Jurgita: Nikt nie ma zamiaru przeszłość i zapominać. Bo ona nas ukształtowała na dziwaków, Ciebie czy mnie. Podejście chłopaka całkowicie zbiło rudowłosą z tropu. Gdy poczuła jego dłoń na swojej odruchowo ją wzięła. Na parkiet zaczęły spływać łzy, jej oczy otarła dłoń i schowała w nich swoją twarz, milcząc. Sam Brian przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę. '' '''Brian: '''Oboje nimi naprawdę jesteśmy. *odparł sam czując napływającą łzy* Heh... *przysłonił oczy wolnyn przedramieniem* Naprawdę, dopiero przy drugim dziwaku mogliśmy być przez chwilę kimś kim nie chcieliśmy. ''Szybko wziął dłoń od dziewczyny. Nadal nie mógł opanować napięcia w niej. Brian: 'Szkoda tylko, że mamy odmienne wartości i oboje czujemy do siebie nawzajem gniew. ''Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Zdecydował juś się nic nie mówić. Przetarł oczy i obrócił się w przeciwną stronę. W końcu miał jeszcze do odebrania atlas, który tak szukał. Wymienił się jeszcze jednym spojrzeniem z Jurgitą kiedy wychodził. 'Brian: '''Ciekawe kiedy ostatnio uroniłem łzę. ''Odparł cicho zaraz jak otworzył drzwi i opuścił bibliotekę, kierując się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Dziewczyna zaraz po chłopaku opuściła pomieszczenie. '' ... ''Do okręgowej biblioteki, po rozmowie z Mellisą, udał się Benji. Chłopak miał nadzieję znaleźć książki, które zdradzą mu kolejny kraj, w którym odbędzie się wyzwanie. '' ''Do tego samego pomieszczenia weszła Abby, chcąc tutaj znaleźć sobie coś ciekawego do przeczytania. Szybko jednak plany zmieniły inny kierunek, kiedy dostrzegła Benji’ego. Podeszła do niego bliżej. Szwed uśmiechnął się kiedy tylko zobaczył czerwonowłosą. Widocznie było mu pisane spotkać się z kolejną, bliską mu w show osobą. '''Benji: Hej Abby! *przywitał się entuzjastycznie* Zabawne, znowu spotykamy się w bibliotece *zaśmiał się całkiem szczerze* W towarzystwie Łotyszki Benji czuł się naprawdę swobodnie. Odpowiadało mu spędzanie z nią wolnego od zadań czasu. '' ''Abby odwzajemniła uśmiechem i również się zaśmiała, czuła się dobrze w towarzystwie Benji’ego. Abby: Witam. Pewnie chcesz po książkach odgadnąć gdzie płyniemy? *puściła mu oczko widząc, że przegląda książki* Ja już po marce kosmetyków w swoim pokoju się domyślam… Słysząc to Benji odłożył dopiero co złapaną książkę na regał. Nie zdążył nawet jej obejrzeć. Chłopak spojrzał zaciekawiony na koleżankę. Jego oczy zdradzały chęć poznania odpowiedzi. Abby: Swojego czasu kupowałam tę markę w sklepie kosmetycznym, by w miarę prezentować się na lekcjach muzycznych. To nie był trafny wybór, odstraszałam wyglądem, zamiast poprawiać to jeszcze bardziej było widać te blizny. Benji: Yhm… Benji o dziwo słuchał wywodu o kosmetykach z zainteresowaniem. Moda była zdecydowanie jego dziedziną. Wypadało też by wiedział co nie co w kategorii kosmetyków kobiecych. Tym bardziej, że jego najbliższa przyjaciółka była obeznany w branży. '' ''Dopiero po chwili do Szweda dotarła końcówka wypowiedzi dziewczyny. Spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. '' ''Abby przyglądała mu się uważnie, wyglądał na zaciekawionego. Chcąc przerwać to milczenie, zapytała. Abby: Byłeś w kuchni? *spojrzała przenikliwie na Benji’ego* Czułam stamtąd krew, ten zapach rozpoznam na kilometr… Charles zginął? *domyślała się Łotyszka* Benji: Tak. Chłopak nie silił się na dyskrecję ani delikatność. Już dość przeglądał temat zgonu Francuza z Melissą. Blondyn poparł się ręką na regale i spoglądał na Abby. Nie był mistrzem odczytywania emocji, ale czuł, że czerwonowłosa chce coś powiedzieć. Czekał. '' ''Abby przyglądała się swojemu rozmówcy i była gotowa to powiedzieć, co zamierzała. To było trudne, chciała jeszcze z tym poczekać, ale czasu mogło nie być. Abby: Nawet najlepszy makijaż pewnych rzeczy nie ukryje. Chociaż próbowałam, by nie mieszać tych moich dwóch światów. To jest za trudne *westchnęła* Biorę udział w nielegalnych walkach, by zarobić na chleb. Taka prawda. Tam skąd pochodzę, w naszej dzielnicy… Walki niestety nie kończy gong, często brutalny nokaut. Jestem tam jedyną dziewczyną, dlatego ludzie w mieście się mnie boją… Kiedyś to ja się bałam, kiedy byłam młoda, musiałam patrzeć, jak starsi bili mojego brata, a ja nie mogłam mu pomóc. Bałam się wtedy, to mnie głównie skłoniło do tego. Odradzali mi to póki jeszcze nie było za późno, ale byłam zbyt uparta, nikogo nie chciałam słuchać… Często ze szkoły muzycznej szłam prosto na walkę, a potem w nocy do domu. To początkowo było dla mnie trudne, ale z czasem się przyzwyczaiłam… Tak, jak ze zdaniem innych na mój temat. Tylko Jelena mi w pewnym momencie została, pamiętam by wtedy dodać mi odwagi dała mi w prezencie kameleona. Taka przyjaciółka to skarb *wzruszyła się* Często mnie musieli stawiać na nogi, zbierać mnie, ja nie pękłam. Wiedziałam, że pewnego dnia zemszczę się na Briendisie za przeszłość… Ta, to co zrobił mojemu ojcu w życiu nie może zostać wybaczone, jak i to że po tym prześladował nas i chciał zdobyć siłą moją matkę. Te plany odstawiałam przez długi czas, przez strach przed nim, często miałam koszmary. Jednak… od kiedy ciebie poznałam, ten strach znikł, nie boję się nawet go i jestem gotowa stanąć przeciwko niemu na ringu. Kasa będzie potrzebna duża, bo bardzo się ceni, ogólnie jest najbrutalniejszym bokserem w kraju. Benji, ja jestem świadoma, że mogę tego nie przeżyć i może być to moja ostatnia walka. Uświadomiłeś mi coś, pokonałeś mój strach, jestem z tobą szczera i… *podeszła do niego jeszcze bliżej i mu coś szepnęła* Kocham, i dla ciebie go nawet zabiję, o ile nie zrobi tego ze mną… Benji ze zdziwieniem wysłuchał historii. Zastygł z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wypuścił powietrze. Benji: O skit… Wiem, że jestem mega przystojny, to wiadomo *mówił z satysfakcją*, ale żeby laska się we mnie od tak zakochała na… Zabój? Nie, że Abby mi się nie podoba, ale to co mówiła było trochę nawet… Straszne *przełknął ślinę. Położył sobie dłoń na czole* O Skit… Co ja mam zrobić? Benji patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę na Abby. Czuł, że to go przerasta. To co mu powiedziała. Nie wiedział jak się zachować. Uciekł z biblioteki. '' ''Abby tylko odprowadziła chłopaka wzrokiem, doskonale rozumiała jego reakcję. Nie czuła się ani trochę urażona jego ucieczką. A jej wzrok niezmiennie był skierowany tylko w drzwi, którymi uciekł Benji. Pole golfowe: ... Szatnia: ... Luksusowe piętro (1p) - EKIPA *ekipa może sobie tutaj zapraszać gości c:* Pokój Sophie: Na drzwiach do pokoju znajduje się kartka z następującą informacją: "WRÓŻKA SOPHIE ZAPRASZA NA SEANS SPIRYTYSTYCZNY Chcesz poznać swoją przyszłość? Porozmawiać z duchami? A może nasłać na kogoś demona? Jeśli chcesz przeżyć krótką nadprzyrodzoną przygodę, zapukaj sześć razy lub użyj swojego umysłu, aby wysłać Sophie mentalną wiadomość." ... Dwaj panowie ze Skandynawii, stanowiący 2/3 programowej populacji mężczyzn, przyszli pod drzwi do kajuty jednej z trzech członkiń ekipy - asystentki prowadzącej, Wróżki Sophie. Oboje wcześniej poznali już treść wiszącej na wejściu kartki. Spojrzeli po sobie. Benji: 'To pukamy? *bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał* ''Norweg kiwnął głową potwierdzająco, puszczając Szweda przodem. Benji nie miał problemów z pewnością siebie, więc stanie na pierwszej linii nie speszyło go, ani nie wytrąciło z równowagi. Uniósł wysoko głowę, zacisnął piąstkę i zapukał rytmicznie w drzwi. Sześć razy. '' '''Benji: '''Nic trudnego *spojrzał przez ramię na kolegę* ''Po chwili drzwi lekko się otworzyły. Sophie wyjrzała na zewnątrz, zmierzyła wzrokiem swoich gości, a następnie uśmiechnęła się. 'Sophie: '''Kogo ja tutaj widzę! Powiedziałabym, że nie spodziewałam się tej wizyty, ale musiałabym was wtedy okłamać! Zapraszam do środka! ''Wróżka złapała chłopaków za ramiona, wciągnęła ich do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. W pokoju panowała dosyć mroczna atmosfera. Światła były zgaszone i jedyne okno było zasłonięte, więc jedynym źródłem światła było kilka świeczek porozstawianych po całym pokoju. Na środku stał stolik oraz kilka krzeseł. 'Sophie: '''Co was tutaj sprowadza? Chcielibyście poznać swoją przyszłość? A może porozmawiać ze zmarłymi? ''Benji zastanowił się. Nie palił się zbytnio do rozmowy z Luke'm ani Charlsem, a innych zmarłych nie znał... Zdecydował się, więc na opcję numer dwa... Spodziewał się usłyszeć coś ciekawego. Nie był może fanem magii, ale nie należał też do sceptyków. Jako artysta miał podwyższony poziom wrażliwości i wyczulenia na romantyzm. Czary i wróżby nie brzmiały dla niego abstrakcyjnie. '' '''Benji: '''Ja chętnie dowiem się czegoś o przyszłości *powiedział dostosowując ton do mistycznych warunków panujących w pomieszczeniu. Mówiąc to ukazał Wróżce w uśmiechu swój arsenał białych ząbków* ''Rhys zastanawiał się chwilę... nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o tym na poważnie, ale skoro już tutaj był... '''Rhys: R-rozmowa ze zmarłą... *mruknął cicho spuszczając wzrok* Sophie pokiwała głową. Sophie: 'W porządku... ''Usiadła przy stoliku i pokazała swoim gościom, żeby usiedli naprzeciwko niej. '''Sophie: '''Jestem profesjonalistką, więc zrobimy dwa w jednym! Skontaktujemy się z jakąś zagubioną duszą i przy okazji dowiemy się czegoś o przyszłości... Jesteście gotowi? ''Benji zredukował swój entuzjazm widząc jak poważny zrobił się Rhys. Pokiwał tylko głową i wyprostował się na krześle. '' '''Rhys: Czy jest możliwość kontaktu... z konkretną osobą? *zapytał ze światełkiem w oczach* Sophie: 'Cóż, w teorii wszystko jest możliwe... ''Sophie uważnie przyjrzała się Rhysowi. 'Sophie: '''Myślę, że w twoim przypadku nie powinno być problemu, ponieważ nawet teraz czuję obecność kogoś związanego z tobą... ''Norweg spojrzał zaciekawiony na Wróżkę. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się determinacja oraz ciekawość. Pokiwał twierdząco głową pozwalając Sophie zacząć. 'Sophie: '''Zacznijmy od stworzenia stabilnego okręgu... ''Cała trójka złapała się za ręce. Nastepnie Sophie zamkneła oczy i zaczęła wymawiać jakieś formuły w nieznanym języku. W międzyczasie można było odczuć, że zrobiło się zimniej w pomieszczeniu. Po chwili Wróżka ucichła i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. 'Sophie: '''Tak, zdecydowanie mamy tutaj nowego gościa... ''Benji wbijał spojrzenie w jedną z ustawionych na stole świeczek. Po chwili przymknął oczy. Wziął parę oddechów i znowu otworzył. Wydawał się rozluźniony i jednocześnie skupiony. Usta trzymał ściśnięte w lekkim uśmiechu. Zupełnie odwrotnie było z Rhysem. Widać po nim było, że jest spięty, swoje spojrzenie wbił w ziemię. 'Sophie: '''Hmm... Przybyła do nas dusza pewnej dziewczyny... Jak się nazywasz, kochana? ''Po chwili Sophie otrzymała odpowiedź, którą usłyszała w swojej głowie. Spojrzała na Rhysa. 'Sophie: '''Znałeś może dziewczynę o imieniu Rose? ''Rhys po usłyszeniu imiona dziewczyny podniósł gwałtownie głowę. Nie mógł jednak przesadzać z okazywaniem uczuć, w końcu obok siedział Benji Szwed. '''Rhys: Tak. *kiwnął wolno głową* Sophie: '''Chciałbyś ją o coś zapytać? '''Rhys: T-tak... *pokiwał niepewnie* Chłopak spojrzał na Szweda, a następnie na Sophie. Pytań które chodziły mu po głowie miał pełno, a prawdopodobnie musiał wybrać tylko jedno z nich. Chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się o co chciałby ją zapytać..., w końcu zabrał głos. Rhys: Rose... *westchnął ciężko, spuścił głowę* Czy... wybaczysz mi? Benji przyglądał się uważnie Rhysowi. Nie warzył się przerywać mu w tej ciężkiej chwili. Próbował zrozumieć co chłopak właśnie przeżywał. W głowie Szweda pojawił się pewien scenariusz... Zacisnął mocniej usta. '' ''Sophie zamknęła oczy i zaczęła uważnie słuchać odpowiedzi ducha. Sophie: 'Rose chciałaby, żebyś wiedział, że o nic cię nie obwinia. Powiedziała też, że ciągle nad tobą czuwa i zależy jej na tym, żebyś był szczęśliwy. ''Chłopaka zakuło w sercu, nie sposób było tego nie zauważyć. Nawet jeżeli Wróżka go okłamywała, w co bardzo wątpił, były to słowa które bardzo chciał usłyszeć. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas... '''Rhys: Rose... *pociągnął nosem* Kocham Cię skarbie... Po policzku chłopaka spłynęła łza. Bynajmniej nie była łzą smutku... była łzą szczęścia. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Benji słuchał w napięciu. Spuścił głowę. Sam odczuł pewne emocje. Ułamek tego co czuł Rhys... '' ''Nawet Sophie była poruszona tymi emocjami, ale jako profesjonalistka w ogóle nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Sophie: 'Ona również cię kocha... Czuję to nawet bez pytania ją o to... ''Rhysowi spłynęła po policzku kolejna łza, podniósł głowę... o dziwo uśmiechał się, i to tak bardzo się uśmiechał. '''Rhys: Kiedy przyjdzie pora... spotkamy się tam razem. *nadal się uśmiechał, pojedyncze łzy zmieniały się w wodospad...* Sophie: 'Tak... Pewnego dnia z pewnością ponownie się spotkacie... ''Wróżka znowu wzięła głęboki oddech i zamyśliła się. 'Sophie: '''Ale przed tym... Czeka cię jeszcze życie wśród śmiertelników... Może to nieodpowiedni moment na wspominanie o tym, ale wyraźnie widzę u twojego boku pewną niziutką rudowłosą dziewczynę... ''Po chwili spojrzała też na milczącego Szweda. 'Sophie: '''Nie myśl, że o tobie zapomniałam. Twoją przyszłość również widzę, ale nieco mniej wyraźnie... Będziesz otoczony miłością, ale na ten moment trudno jest mi wyczuć jedną, konkretną osobę... ''Ponownie się zamyśliła. Benji podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę. Dotychczas był tak skupiony na zastanawianiu się nad historią Rhysa, że prawie zapomniał, że sam miał też coś wyciągnąć z tego spotkania. Słysząc o sobie uśmiechnął się lekko. Miłość... Była jedna osoba, o której Szwed pomyślał. Nie zdradził jednak kto to... 'Benji: '''To... *odkaszlnął* To ciekawe *mówił półszeptem* Widzisz coś jeszcze? *zapytał ostrożnie* '''Sophie: '''Hmm... Mam przeczucie, że ta dziewczyna znajduje się blisko nas... Jeśli czujesz coś więcej do którejś z uczestniczek, to całkiem możliwe, że ona odwzajemnia te uczucia. ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Sophie: '''Miłość młodych ludzi jest cudowna, nieprawdaż? ''Benji skinął głową. Słowa Wróżki były przyjemne, ale nie usłyszał nic bardzo zaskakującego. Chociaż może... Musiał się zastanowić nad interpretacją. W zależności od niej mógł być totalnie świadom lub mile zaskoczony... lub jeszcze inaczej zaskoczony... Po cichu jednak liczył na coś... kogoś innego... Ale nie było co wybrzydzać. Uśmiechnął się szczerze. '' '''Benji: '''Dziękuję Sophie *uśmiechnął się* '''Sophie: '''Ależ nie ma za co! Jeśli kiedyś jeszcze oboje będziecie mieli jakieś pytania, to chętnie postaram się na nie odpowiedzieć! ''Sophie ponownie wymówiła kilka zdań w nieznanym języku, najpewniej po to, aby pożegnać się z duchem. Następnie puściła ręce chłopaków. 'Benji: '''Raz jeszcze dziękuję! ''Szwed powoli wstał z krzesła, pomógł zrobić to samo swojemu koledze. Pomachał Sophie po czym wyprowadził Norwega z pokoju i wyszedł zaraz za nim. '' Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Anne: ''Anne siedziała przed lusterkiem i dokańczała swój makijaż. Brunetka ubrana była tym razem w Fioletową bluzę z długimi rękawami, krótką, czerwoną spódniczkę w kratę, a także w ciemne rajstopy i czerwone trampki.. Włosy miała uczesane w kitkę, a także tym razem postawiła na lekki makijaż składający się z jasnej czewonrj szminki i czarnego eyelinera. '''Anne: Cóż, mimo mojego starania nie dostałam szansy na zrobienie wielkiego wejścia. Ba! Nie dostałam szansy na przedstawienie się, ale trudno. Po chwili dziewczyna założyła czarną, skórzaną kórtkę i wyszła z pokoju. Pokój Jurgity: ... Jurgita przybyła do swojego pokoju. Pozbyła się ciuchów z ceremonii i została w samej bieliźnie. Skoczyła do swojej prywatnej łazienki, gdzie szybko przebrala się w piżamkę. Położyła na łóżku i zaczęła oglądać anime, rozmyślając jak dopaść Melissę. '' ''... Po wojażach na statku zdecydowała się wrócić do siebie i zamknąc pod osłoną swojego kocyka i swojej ukochanej przytulanki. ... Do rudowłosej ktoś zapukał, a ona otworzyła drzwi. Jeden z ludzi na statku dostarczył jej paczkę, której oczekiwała w tym odcinku. Na dziewczynę w paczce czekały zielone soczewki, łuk, blond farba do włosów, Brązowa bluza z zielonym kapturem, skórzana spódniczka, ale buty ze skóry pod kolana. Dziewczyna zaczęła robić transformację. '' ''... Luksusowy bufet: Do bufetu wparowała rudowłosa, która po dość trudnej rozmowie z Irlandczykiem musiała zażyć nieco spokoju i przede wszystkim spokoju. Usiadła sobie przy jednym stoliku, włączyła telefon i obserwowała zwłoki trupa w kuchni. Przy okazji zajadając się swoimi ulubionymi płatkami z mlekiem. Znudzona wrażeniami, puściła wstecz i zaczęła oglądać na słuchawkach zwierzenie Rhysa, Melissie. c: Po jakimś czasie w bufecie pojawił się również Rhys. Spojrzenie chłopaka ukryte było pod włosami, a on sam chyba zbytnio nie zwracał uwagi na innych. Usiadł przy jednym ze stolików, wcześniej zabierając ze sobą karton z sokiem pomarańczowym, który stał na widoku oraz szklankę. Dziewczyna była zaaferowana oglądaniem "Drama-stoRhysa". Oglądała to jednak bardzo czujnie, będąc zaintrygowana losami głównego bohatera. Jednocześnie w środku kipiało ze złości, że tego nie wiedziała przed programem, ba! Nawet w trakcie programu, że nie zostało to jej wspomniane. W końcu niby "dobrze" się dogadywali. Głośno odchrząknęła swoim charakterystycznym głosikiem, tak by każdy wokoło ją usłyszał. '' ''Chłopak wziął łyka soku, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny damski głosik. Podniósł lekko głowę i zauważył rudowłosą, która przyglądała się mu swoim zainteresowanym wzrokiem. Podniósł wolno rękę i pomachał dziewczynie, lekko wymuszając uśmiech na swojej twarzy. Dziewczynie wcale nie było do śmiechu. Może jedynie ze względu na historię Rhysa. Skoro tak z nią postępował to w sumie dobrze, że spotkały go takie przykrości. Przyglądała mu się uważnie i wzięła widelec, który leżał w pobliżu. Rzuciła go w stronę chłopaka, przeleciał nad jego głową i wbił się w parasol. Dopiero wtedy się uśmiechnęła słodko. Prawdopodobnie wyobrażała sobie Rhysa podczas tortur. c: '' ''Chłopak był zaskoczony zachowaniem dziewczyny. Odwrócił się wolno w stronę gdzie poleciał widelec. Mrugnął wolno oczami odwracając się w stronę dziewczyny, nadal nic nie mówił. Był w pewnym stopniu jednak podirytowany zachowaniem rudowłosej. Tym razem do jednej z łapek wzięła nóż i się nim chwilę bawiła. Przyglądała się chłopakowi bez słowa. Zdecydowałą sie podnieść swój mini-tablet i pokazać chłopakowi owe nagranie z jego pokoju. Oczywiście byli na dłuższym dystansie, ale spokojnie mógł dostrzec co na nim było. Jej oczy się zawęziły i przyglądała się chłopakowi. '' ''Chłopak widział dokładnie co było na nagraniu. "Faen", mruknął w myślach. Spuścił głowę i zaczął obracać w rękach pustą szklankę po napoju... nie było mu do śmiechu, że ktoś postronny dowiedział się o tym, co miała wiedzieć tylko jedna osoba. Nie był smutny... był zły, ale nie miał ochoty z nikim na ten temat rozmawiać. Jurgita: Faen - mruknęła w stylu norweskim, nasza kochana prowadząca. Przyglądała się chłopakowi zainteresowana, jednocześnie nie kryjąc złości po podejściu chłopaka. Miała ochotę coś roznieść. '' '''Rhys:' O co Ci chodzi. *mruknął nie podnosząc wzroku* Dziewczyna puściła mimo uszy słowa chłopaka, była ciekawa jak długo chłopak będzie siedział taki cichy. Zaczęła sobie pogwizdywać i bawić się swoim jedzeniem. Cóż... mógł siedzieć tak długo. Nie miał jednak ochoty na podchody. Rhys: Naprawdę? *spojrzał na rudowłosą zrezygnowany* Jurgita: Ale o co ci chodzi? *spojrzała na niego dziwnie, by po chwili wstać od stołu i udać się w stronę bufetu* Napełniła dwie szklanki. Jedną ulubionym sokiem pomarańczowym Norwega, a drugi zwyczajną wodą. Szła w kierunku swojego stolika, jednak "przypadkowo" upuściła szklankę z sokiem i się rozbiła. A sok ochlapał dziewczynę, przy okazji niezauważalnie kalecząc rudowłosą w nogę. Usiadła zadowolona i dumna ze swojego przedstawienia. '' ''Chłopak widział dokładnie całe zdarzenie. Wydawało mu się to nieco podejrzane, ale nie miał ochoty dochodzić, a tym bardziej drzeć kotów. Rhys: Rozumiem *mruknął, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca* "Wlaśnie widzę, ile kurwa rozumiesz" -'' mruknęła w myślach rudowłosa, coraz bardziej podirytowana calym zdarzeniem. Postanowiła zignorować chłopaka i puścić swój mini-tablet na widok martwego Charlesa. Dawało jej to ogromną satysfakcję. Zauważyła kątem oka jak chłopak wstał.'' Jurgita: ...życie Ci miłe? *mruknęła cicho, pograżając się w oglądaniu ciała Charlesa, a w zasadzie tego co z niego pozostało. Nawet nie wiadomo czy to była uwaga do wideo czy samego Norwega* Norweg zasunął swoje krzesło i udał się w kierunku. Być może tego pożałuje, ale już dawno stracił powody do czegoś większego niż wegetacji, więc... Rhys: Nie miłe, jak sama z resztą słyszałaś. *mruknął siadając naprzeciwko dziewczyny* Jurgita: Widzę, faen. *odparła* Wstała i poszła usiąść na miejsce Rhysa. Zostawiając mini-tablecik na stoliku z obrazkiem Charlesa. Zamyślona przypadkiem "kopnęła" krzesło chłopaka. Jurgita: Opsie, "przepraszam". Dziewczyna obraziła się chyba na amen. Chłopak zerknął na tablecik, zobaczył widok rozciapanego ciała Francuza. Nie było mu go jakoś specjalnie szkoda, w końcu ledwie co go widział, a już jak widział to robił jakieś sceny... Rhys: Czym ten Ci zawadził? *zapytał nie odwracając się do dziewczyny* Nie pokazujesz mi tego bez powodu. Rudowłosa zaśmiała się słodziutko. W zasadzie zostawiła tablet z czystego gapiostwa albo znudzenia sytuacją. '' '''Jurgita': Nie był grzecznym chłopcem. *odparła zamyślona, chowając wzrok pod swoimi włosami, zaczęła się przy okazji bawić swoimi końcówkami* Z resztą. Jeszcze śmiesz mnie o to oskarżać. Jesteś bezczelny. *dodała z wyrzutem* Rhys: 'O nic Cię nie oskarżam. *mruknął* Przecież wiem, że nie masz w tej kwestii nic do gadania. *wywrócił skrycie oczami* ''Było to dla niego o tyle męczące, bo nie rozumiał dlaczego dziewczyna miałaby się złościć. '''Rhys: Możemy porozmawiać jak dorośli? *odwrócił się do rudowłosej* Proszę. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego wściekła. Jurgita: A co teraz ku*wa robimy. PŁYWAMY? *krzyknęła zdenerwowana* Rhys: MIJAMY SIĘ. *podniósł głos poirytowany, po chwili ochłonał* Mijamy... *spuścił wzrok po chwili* Czy chciał by to tak się potoczyło? Zapewne nie... Rhys: Dlaczego jesteś o TO tak bardzo wściekła? *z naciskiem na "TO", oboje wiedzieli o jaką sytuację chodziło* Jurgita: NIE PODNOŚ NA MNIE GŁOSU! *wrzasnęła tak, by cały statek ją słyszał* JAK TY ZWRACASZ SIĘ DO PROWADZĄCEJ? *mruknęła już tylko głośniejszym tonem* Rudowłosa odgrywała swój mały teatrzyk. Zazdrość kipiała w środku dziewczyny. Była jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana, że czegoś nie wiedziała. A usłyszała o tym przypadkowa dziewczyna. '' ' WYRZUCĘ JĄ W BECZCE, SZCZELNIE JĄ ZATKAM, BY NIE MIAŁA TLENU! *mówiła podirytowana* Jak będzie chciała oddychać, to sobie będzie ręcznie wodór z cząsteczek wody oddzielać. *mruknęła*''' Jurgita: Bo tak! *dodała po chwili, gdy zapytał o jej wściekłość* Rhys: 'Bo tak... *mruknął wzdychając* Skoro Ci to tak przeszkadza, to proszę. *wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny, powoli* ''Westchnął ciężko, stojąc przez siedzącą prowadzącą. '''Rhys: Chcesz wiedzieć więcej niż ona? *spojrzał na rudowłosą podirytowanym, jednocześnie smutnym wzrokiem* Spoglądała na niego chłodnym wzrokiem. '' '''Jurgita': Teraz? Naprawdę teraz? Sądzisz, że to coś zmieni? *mówiła z żalem w głosie* Kiedy wolałeś mnie olać i opowiadać innym swoje losy w historii? Wystarczy mi raczej to co mam. *wskazała na tablet* Rhys: Zabiłem ich. *mruknął chłodnym tonem* Spojrzał na rudowłosą z żalem. Rhys: Z zimną krwią, wytropiłem po krwi i zatłukłem. Jak psy. *syknął* Rozprułem ich ciała i rozsmarowałem po tej pierdolonej melinie w której się ukrywali. Chłopakowi na bolesne wspomnienia ponownie zbierało się na łzy, ale tym razem jego głos nie był łamliwy, był... wściekły. Rhys: Trzy pierdolone dni umierali w męczarniach, torturowałem ich, ucinałem kończyny jedna po drugiej... Żeby poczuli to co ja wtedy... to co Rose czuła wtedy... Zacisnął pięści, próbując jednocześnie zachować spokój. Rhys: To jest zakończenie tej historii, które znasz tylko ty! *przygryzł wargę wściekły* Dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica, więc przepraszam bardzo, ale chciałbym w spokoju poużalać się nad tym, że nie potrafiłem ochronić mojej ukochanej. *warknął pociągając nosem, powoli ruszył w stronę wyjścia* Dziewczyna słuchała chłopaka zafascynowana. Zaintrygowały ją jego słowa. W sumie na samą opowieść zaczęły ją przechodzić przyjemne dreszcze. Wyobrażała sobie to wszystko, o czym on jej wspominał. Ta jego złość...zaczynała się dziewczynie podobać. '' '''Jurgita': Szkoda. *mruknęła, wstając od stolika i kierując się ku chłopakowi* Jej krok zrobił się nad wyraz szybszy. W sumie jak zaczęła fantazjować o możliwym zabijaniu, aż jej w niepamięć odeszły inne kwestie fochów na chłopaka. Zaintrygował ją jeszcze bardziej. Przystanęła tuż za nim, stanęła na paluszkach. Jurgita: Szkoda *powtórzyła dalej* Sama chciałam ich wytropić i zabić te gnidy. *dodała szeptem, tak by nikt poza chłopakiem tego nie słyszał* W sumie była ciekawa reakcji chłopaka, jednocześnie sama robiąc dwa kroki w tył. Przyglądała mu się, trzymając swój paluszek w buzi, pobudzona swoją wyobraźnią. Jurgita: Minął rok. Nie byłaby szczęśliwa, myśląc, że się nad nią użalasz. Raczej wolałabym czego innego dla Ciebie. *mruknęła, chowając swój wzrok pod czupryną* Chłopak zatrzymał się. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji dziewczyny. Nadal był jednak w stanie wzburzenia emocjonalnego... odwrócił się do dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią z żalem. Rhys: Na co innego ktoś taki jak ja może zasługiwać. *mruknął bezsilny* Mimowolnie, gdy chłopak się do niej odwrócił, ta schowała się pod powłoką swojej rudowłosej czupryny. Zdecydowanie czuła się wtedy komfortowo w takich "trudnych" rozmowach. '' '''Jurgita': Jeśli ja dostałam swój program, to pewnie i ty na coś zasługujesz. *skwitowała krótko* Życie toczy się dalej, losy ludzi się zmieniają. A na co? *zamyśliła się* Bierz życie, jakbyś miał jedno i nie wahaj się walczyć o swoje. Największą głupotą to jest teraz nad sobą użalać. Czasu nie cofniesz. Zamyśliła się na moment. Jurgita: Jeśli sądzisz, że bezpodstawnie byłam tutaj kuta na początku, to wyciągnij z tego logiczne wnioski. *powiedziała, mijając chłopaka i opuszczając bufet* Chłopak po krótkiej chwili również opuścił w ciszy pomieszczenie. Basen: ... Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki